Withered Soul
by prxmroses
Summary: It's BTS's Fic. Taehyung/Jungkook. Taekook/Vkook. "—apa seperti inikah hidupmu, datang ke dalam kehidupanku hanya untuk meninggalkanku?" Ia mengusak rambutnya kasar, tak dapat menampik air matanya yang perlahan jatuh membanjiri wajahnya. "—hhh, kembalilah, aku merindukanmu."
1. Chapter 1 : Where Did You Come From?

**Withered Soul** (c) **prxmroses  
** Taehyung/Jungkook ; bxb– **Shounen-ai**  
T – ( **M** for **words and suggestive contents only** )

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Kim Taehyung mampu mendefinisikan kata 'sempurna' dengan hanya menunjukkan parasnya di hadapan publik. Rahang tegasnya tampak terpahat dengan sempurna membuat sebuah karya yang terlampaui batas indah ; sepasang mata elangnya selalu memincing dengan arogan, menusuk pandangan siapapun ; bibir tebalnya dipoles dengan begitu baik menghasilkan warna merah menggoda yang tak tertahankan– ; dan jangan lupakan postur tubuhnya yang terbentuk dengan begitu baik. Tinggi dan kurus, perpotongan jenjang kaki yang menjulang dengan indah, dan kulit gelap eksotisnya yang memabukkan– siapapun berani bersumpah bahwa rasa mabuk yang hadir dari paras seksi menggoda Taehyung terasa lebih memabukkan dari kokain manapun.

Jalan hidupnya tampak terbentuk tak kalah sempurna dari fisiknya. Terlahir dengan akal cerdas yang tajam bernilaikan ilmu _Einsten_ yang tertanam. Sukses dalam karir besarnya menjadi seorang model yang membuat namanya melambung tinggi. Terlahir dari keluarga berkecukupan membuat ekonominya tak pernah jatuh bahkan setiap harinya semakin meningkat mengingat penghasilannya sebagai model selalu mampu menambah tumpukkan _dollar_ nya. Dan lagi, memiliki kekasih lugu seperti Ryu Sujeong membuat seluruh pria mendapatkan secercah rasa iri atas kesempurnaan hidupnya yang tak pernah berakhir. Sudah tampan, kaya, pintar– dan lagi pandai mendapatkan kekasih seperti Ryu Sujeong, seorang penyanyi yang telah sukses di umur mudanya dan telah mampu membawa nama Korea Selatan pergi menyusuri luasnya dunianya atas prestasi dan ketenarannya. Dua sejoli yang tampak serasi, begitu manis menorehkan decak kagum dari masyarakat.

Melanjutkan prestasinya sebagai salah satu mahasiswa pada perguruan tinggi nasional di Seoul, setiap langkah kehadirannya Taehyung selalu mampu membuat suasana kampusnya berubah menjadi ramai penuh oleh jeritan wanita– dalam jangka waktu tak lebih dari dua detik. Paras arogan serta kebencian yang terpasang di wajahnya tampak luluh begitu saja ketika suara beratnya hadir menyapa satu per satu orang yang ditemuinya, dan sikap ramah tampak menjadi poin lain mengapa sosoknya dapat dipuja oleh banyak orang– selain wajah serta akalnya. Taehyung bukan tipikal pria yang dapat hidup di dalam ketenangan, kepribadiannya terkenal cukup ramai dan senang membuat lelucon– seorang pria humoris. Dan itupula yang menjadi alasan mengapa ia dapat dengan mudahnya menggait teman dalam hidupnya. Ia ramah, humoris, mudah bergaul, dan juga rendah hati.

Terkadang sembari bersenda gurau bersama teman-temannya, Taehyung tak pernah enggan mengajak Sujeong untuk datang dan berkumpul. Mengenalkan wanita dengan paras bak _aphrodite_ tersebut pada teman-temannya tanpa rasa khawatir atau cemburu yang menggerogoti hatinya. Seperti pada halnya hari ini, mata kuliahnya baru saja selesai beberapa menit yang lalu, dan ia memutuskan untuk berkumpul bersama beberapa teman terdekatnya, bersama Sujeong yang terduduk dengan begitu tenang disampingnya. Sambil menyesap minumannya, pria bermarga Kim itu terus melantunkan tawanya setiap kali teman-temannya membuat lelucon. Tak jarang sesekali ia menatap wajah Sujeong dan mengulas segaris senyuman ketika menyadari bahwa kekasihnya ikut tertawa.

Jimin yang merupakan salah satu teman terdekatnya terus menceritakan hal-hal yang mengocok perut dan membuat keadaan kafe dimana mereka tengah berkumpul menjadi ramai hanya karena suara tawa Taehyung yang tak dapat di kontrol. Tak ada yang protes, dari pihak pelayan maupun pelanggan, _ketika mereka sadar bahwa yang tertawa dengan keras saat ini merupakan Kim Taehyung_ , dengan kekasih lugu bagai malaikatnya yang terduduk di sampingnya. Bagaimana pria bermata elang itu tertawa dengan puas tampak menjadi tontonan tersendiri bagi para pengunjung serta pelayan disana ; menatap betapa sempurnanya makhluk Tuhan yang satu ini.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , ponselmu berdering."

Suara Yoongi tampak menginterupsi Taehyung kala itu ketika pria berambut hijau terang itu menangkap ponsel Taehyung yang berdering. Mengetahui bahwa orang yang menghubunginya merupakan managernya, ia segera menyambar ponselnya dan melangkah menuju toilet– mencari tempat tenang agar ia dapat mendengar suara managernya dengan jelas. Tepat pada kepergian Taehyung suasana kafe tampak kembali hening tanpa suatupun suara, bahkan Jimin memilih untuk bungkam alih-alih lelah terus tertawa dan sudah tak lagi memiliki bahan lelucon. Sujeong yang menyadari bahwa orang yang menghubungi Taehyung merupakan managernya, wanita dengan rambut panjang terurainya itu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dari tasnya. Mengecek jadwal pemotretan Taehyung yang terdaftar pada web resmi agensi tempat Taehyung bernaung.

"Ia tak memiliki jadwal pemotretan untuk empat hari ini, sejak kemarin sampai tiga hari kedepan," gumam Sujeong sambil menutup ponselnya dan menyampirkan helaian rambutnya yang jatuh menutupi penglihatannya ke belakang daun telinganya. Suasana kafe yang mendadak hening ketika Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya pergi menuju toilet membuat Jimin, Yoongi dan Namjoon dapat dengan jelas mendengar ucapan wanita yang menjabat sebagai kekasih Taehyung tersebut.

"Mungkin ada pemotretan mendadak. Bisa saja ia mendapatkan tawaran untuk iklan label merk ternama, karena itu managernya menghubunginya. Sebagai seorang model, kejadian seperti ini tidak hanya terjadi sekali atau dua kali saja, Sujeong _-ah_. Bukankah memang sejak dulu ia selalu mendapat tawaran dadakan?"

Ucapan Namjoon kala itu segera mengundang anggukkan dari Jimin dan Yoongi, merasa setuju dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan. "Aku tahu, tapi sebulan yang lalu agensi Taehyung mulai menetapkan aturan untuk tidak menerima tawaran pemotretan yang bersifat mendadak. Seharusnya setelah itu Taehyung tidak menerima tawaran dadakan seperti ini lagi," lanjutnya sembari menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Untuk sesaat ketiga pria yang terduduk mengelilingi Sujeong–menyisakan sebuah kursi kosong yang menjadi tempat duduk Taehyung– saling menatap satu sama lain mendengar penjelasan wanita itu.

"Memangnya kalau managernya menelepon, itu berarti akan ada pemotretan yang harus dilakukan? Tidak juga, kan. Mungkin saja ada hal lain yang perlu di bicarakan," ujar Yoongi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Sujeong dengan pandangan bertanya yang sulit diartikan–seakan sekalipun dirinya bukan tokoh publik figur seperti Taehyung dan Sujeong, sedikitnya ia dapat mengerti jalan kehidupan mereka walaupun tak merasakannya secara langsung.

"Astaga, aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang."

Suara berat Taehyung tampak terdengar membuat Sujeong dan ketiga pria disampingnya menoleh ke arah pria tersebut– mendapati langkahnya yang tampak menggebu-gebu menghampiri mereka dan menyambar jaketnya serta tasnya. "Aku ada latihan hari ini untuk _fashion show_ lusa besok. Dan Sujeong- _ie_ , kau pulang dengan Jimin saja, ya? Aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat mengantarkanmu pulang, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa," lanjut Taehyung sambil pergi melangkah keluar dari kafe, menyempatkan diri untuk mengecup kening Sujeong terlebih dahulu hingga pada akhirnya derap langkah kakinya benar-benar hilang bagai habis ditelan bumi.

Dibawah terik sinar matahari, pria berdarah asli Korea itu berlari kecil menuju tempat parkiran– menuju tempat dimana mobilnya terparkir, lebih tepatnya. Sesekali Taehyung menatap arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya–managernya hanya memberi waktu tiga puluh menit untuk sampai di gedung agensinya– tatkala kini ia yang tengah sibuk dengan jalanan di hadapannya. Pukul sebelas siang memang bukan waktu sibuk bagi masyarakat Seoul, dan itu yang membuat Taehyung dengan leluasa mengebut di jalanan dengan kecepatan 120km/jam. Persetan dengan kecelakaan, yang terpenting sekarang ia harus sampai di gedung agensinya dan menemui managernya untuk membicarakan dua hal yang diutarakan oleh pria paruh baya tersebut ketika menghubunginya beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengenai dirinya yang akan menghadiri _fashion show_ pada festival desainer Seoul lusa besok, dan mengenai– astaga ia lupa jika managernya enggan membicarakan masalah yang satu ini di telepon dan tetap memaksanya untuk datang ke gedung agensi secepat mungkin.

Ponsel Taehyung kembali berdering untuk yang kedua kalinya, mengundang umpatan kecil dari pria bermarga Kim tersebut ; _merasa yakin bahwa orang yang menghubunginya sekarang adalah managernya_. Ia hampir sampai di gedung agensinya, dan managernya ini memang tidak dapat bersabar barang lima menit saja. "Aku sudah di parkiran sekarang, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan berlari," ujar Taehyung singkat sembari mengarahkan mobilnya menuju parkiran, mencari tempat kosong untuk mobilnya dan memarkirkannya disana.

" _Cepat kesini, sudah kubilang yang ingin kubicarakan bukan masalah sepele."_

"Astaga, aku tahu. Tunggulah sebentar," ucap Taehyung sambil mencibir ketika sambungan teleponnya dengan managernya telah terputus. Kedua kakinya segera berlari kecil memasuki gedung agensinya, sambil sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang ditemuinya dengan mengulas senyum dan membungkukkan badannya. Menunggu giliran _lift_ tampaknya hanya akan membuat managernya kembali berkoar memarahinya yang terlambat datang, dan itu yang menjadi alasan mengapa Taehyung memilih untuk berlari menaiki tangga menuju ruangan managernya yang terletak di lantai lima. Menaiki tangga dari lantai dasar hingga lantai lima, tidak terdengar begitu baik. Namun setidaknya memang lebih baik dibandingkan harus terkena amukan managernya.

"Taehyung akhirnya kau datang juga!"

Taehyung rasa ia baru saja membuka pintu ruang managernya dengan peluh yang menetes membasahi wajahnya, dan ia segera disambut oleh pelukan dari pria bertubuh tambun yang menjabat sebagai managernya– pria yang sejak tadi memarahinya di telepon ; _menyuruhnya untuk datang ke gedung agensi dengan cepat_. Merasa penasaran mengenai hal yang akan dibahas oleh managernya, Taehyung hendak menanyakan hal tersebut, namun tampaknya rasa penasaran Taehyung terhadap seorang remaja SMA–terlihat dari seragam yang dikenakannya– yang tengah terduduk pada sofa di dalam ruangan managernya lebih besar. "Dia siapa, hyung? Anakmu?"

Mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Taehyung, pria paruh baya itu segera menolehkan kepalanya menuju remaja yang ditunjuk oleh Taehyung dengan sebuah senyuman yang tertarik dengan lebar di wajahnya. "Asisten barumu, orang yang akan mengurus segala keperluanmu saat _fashion show_ nanti, juga saat kau sedang menjalani pemotretan."

"Hyung– seharusnya kau lebih teliti mencari asisten untukku. Bagaimana bisa kau mempekerjakan anak SMA? Dia harus bersekolah, dan jadwal pemotretanku _random_ , hyung. Tak tentu, terkadang siang, terkadang juga malam, terkadang bahkan bisa sampai seharian penuh. Dan kau bilang _fashion show_ pada lusa besok dimulai dari pukul delapan pagi sampai pukul sepuluh malam, aku mana mungkin membiarkannya seperti ini. Pelajarannya bisa terbengkalai dan–"

"–terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan sekolahku, tapi kurasa tidak perlu. Sekalipun aku anak SMA, tapi aku mampu menjadi asistenmu. Aku bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang, dan setidaknya aku telah mencoba cara halal. Aku tidak mungkin bekerja di klub malam untuk bisa mendapatkan uang banyak dalam sekejap mata, selain umurku yang belum legal, masa depanku bisa jauh lebih hancur dibandingkan membiarkan pelajaranku terbengkalai. Lagipula aku bisa menanyakan temanku mengenai materi yang kulewatkan."

"T– tapi..."

"Aku tidak membutuhkan apa-apa, Taehyung- _ssi_. Yang aku butuhkan hanya uang sebagai bayaranku, dan kerjasama darimu untuk menerima anak SMA ingusan ini menjadi asistenmu."

"Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika saja nanti kau ditendang dari sekolahmu karena terlalu sering membolos dan tak mengikuti pelajaran, atau karena nilaimu yang menurun. Aku sudah memperingatimu sejak awal, tapi kau memaksa. Dan tenang saja, aku orang yang fleksibel, aku mudah menerima orang baru disekitarku, mungkin kedepannya kita bisa jadi lebih akrab," ungkap Taehyung sembari mengulas sebuah senyuman di wajahnya. Kedua kakinya tergerak untuk melangkah mendekati pria tersebut dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa–tepat disamping anak SMA yang menjabat sebagai asisten barunya ini.

"Jadi siapa namamu?"

"Jeongguk. Jeon Jeongguk."

Mendengar suara Jeongguk, Taehyung mendadak tertawa kecil, membuat yang lebih muda tampak mengerutkan keningnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kutebak kau pasti datang dari Busan? Aksen _satoori_ mu masih terdengar sangat kental. Kukira kau orang Seoul asli," ujar Taehyung sembari mengusak rambut lepeknya dengan kasar. "Kau bersekolah di _School of Performing Art School_?" tanya Taehyung tatkala kedua indra penglihatannya menangkap lambang sekolah yang terpasang pada seragam Jeongguk. Tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Taehyung, Jeongguk memilih untuk menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali terfokus pada beberapa lembar kertas yang tengah digenggamnya sejak beberapa menit yang lalu–sebelum Taehyung datang.

"Taehyung- _ssi_ , kau ingin berlatih untuk persiapan _fashion show_ sekarang atau tidak?"

Jeongguk mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak dari lembaran kertas yang sejak tadi di perhatikannya menuju ke arah Taehyung yang kini tengah bersandar di sofa sambil menikmati udara dingin yang hadir dari _air conditioner_. "Sebentar, aku ingin membicarakan beberapa hal dengan manager hyung dulu," jawab Taehyung sembari memandang managernya yang kini tengah sibuk terduduk di kursinya membaca beberapa surat mengenai tawaran pemotretan untuk Taehyung.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, Taehyung- _ah_. Yang kubilang di telepon tadi hanya mengenai tentang _fashion show_ dan Jeongguk. Sekarang kau bisa berlatih dan mempersiapkan baju yang akan kau gunakan nanti."

"Kalau begitu Taehyung- _ssi_ , ingin berlatih sekarang?"

"Hey hey, apa-apaan itu. Jangan panggil aku dengan seformal itu, panggil hyung saja. Bagaimanapun juga kita harus menjadi akrab, pekerjaanmu sebagai asistenku akan banyak melibatkan konflik dimana kau dan aku perlu saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain. Itu tidak akan terdengar masuk akal ketika kau dan aku berbicara dengan bahasa formal."

"Astaga," Jeongguk memutar kedua bola matanya malas lalu menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. "Terserah. Kalau begitu kau ingin latihan sekarang atau tidak?"

"Boleh saja."

...

Taehyung tak menyangka sekalipun Jeongguk masih berada di bangku SMA, namun pria berambut hitam legam itu tampak mampu memadukan pakaian demi pakaian yang akan Taehyung gunakan pada acara _fashion show_ lusa. Ia menyiapkan segalanya secara prespektif dan menuliskan seluruh barang yang keduanya butuhkan. Sebagai asisten, Jeongguk tak menulis banyak barang mengenai kebutuhannya, mungkin hanya cemilan, baju ganti dan uang. Sekalipun tak terima melihat daftar barang-barang yang perlu dibawanya sangatlah banyak, mau tak mau Taehyung harus mengungkapkan rasa terimakasihnya kepada Jungkook karena setiap barang yang ia perintahkan untuk Taehyung bawa memiliki alasan tersendiri yang rasional dan cukup masuk akal.

Jika diperhatikan Jeongguk sendiri memiliki wajah publik figur yang cukup sempurna. Walau rahangnya tak terbentuk dengan tajam seperti bagaimana model-model pada umumnya–atau seperti bagaimana rahang Taehyung– namun sepasang mata bulatnya membuat kesan tersendiri pada wajah Jeongguk. Parasnya mudah diingat terlebih dengan hidung mancungnya yang memberi tambahan kesempurnaan. Postur tubuhnya mungkin tak setinggi Taehyung–jika diperhatikan mungkin Jeongguk tiga sampai empat senti lebih pendek, namun tubuhnya lebih berisi dibandingkan Taehyung, mengingat tubuh pria yang lebih tua terlihat sangat kurus dan kerempeng. Jika memang Taehyung seorang fotografer mungkin saja jika ia berpapasan dengan Jeongguk, ia akan segera meminta pria itu untuk berpose dan mengambil beberapa fotonya.

"Kau ingin membawa kopi pada saat _fashion show_ nanti?"

Pertanyaan Jeongguk lantas membuat Taehyung tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jeongguk yang kini tengah terduduk di kursi sambil menggenggam selembar kertas dan sebuah pensil di tangannya. "Aku takut kalau aku mengantuk, minum secangkir dua cangkir kopi setidaknya tidak akan membunuhku, kan?"

"Aku lebih menyarankan air putih sebenarnya. Tapi tak masalah, untuk persiapan saja, dua bungkus kopi." Jeongguk kembali menggoreskan ujung pensilnya pada kertas yang tengah di genggamnya, menggunakan pahanya sebagai alas menulis menjadi alasan mengapa tulisannya tampak terlihat sedikit berantakan. "Menyiapkan kebutuhanmu membuatku benar-benar merasa seperti managermu sekarang," ujar pria itu datar sembari membaca ulang baris demi baris tulisannya. "Seorang asisten tidak perlu repot-repot melakukan ini, padahal. Aku hanya malas saja jika sampai-sampai kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil barangmu yang tertinggal saat _fashion show_ berlangsung nanti."

"Tapi aku menyukai cara pikirmu yang sederhana. Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah lima kali lebih berlatih berjalan di atas _cat walk_ , menurutmu bagaimana? Apa aku terlihat terlalu terburu-buru saat berjalan? Aku tidak terlalu handal dalam hal ini, bahkan sudah hampir satu tahun lebih aku tidak mengikuti acara _fashion show_."

"Aku bukan model yang mengerti hal seperti ini, sebenarnya. Tapi menurutku itu terlihat baik, kau terlihat bijaksana dan gagah. Aku yakin kalau dipadukan dengan _sweater turtle neck_ dan jas hitam, sosok dewasamu akan lebih terekspos."

"Terdengar bagus. Aku tak menyangka anak SMA sepertimu memiliki penggambaran yang tajam," ujar Taehyung sembari meregangkan tubuhnya. Jeongguk mengerutkan keningnya, tampak memerlukan waktu untuk mencerna seluruh ucapan Taehyung hingga pada akhirnya ia mengulas sebuah senyuman tipis, menarik sudut garis bibirnya merekah. "Kuanggap sebagai pujian," ujarnya tanpa berniat untuk menghapus senyumannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa saat _fashion show_ nanti kekasihmu akan datang?"

"Kekasihku? Sujeong maksudmu?" Taehyung bertanya, dan Jeongguk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. "Aku tidak tahu, aku belum mengabarinya soal ini. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak bisa, jadwalnya padat, lagipula ia sendiri juga sedang menyiapkan mini album untuk _comeback_ nya nanti," ungkap Taehyung sembari menggaruk tengkuknya.

Ia bukan seorang cenayang yang dapat membaca pikiran orang tanpa perlu diberitahu terlebih dahulu, namun setidaknya Jeongguk yakin berdasarkan nada bicara Taehyung yang berubah pada kalimat terakhirnya, pria itu tampak sedikit menyiratkan kekecewaan. "Sulit memang menjalin hubungan dengan sesama publik figur, untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama saja rasanya tak bisa karena jadwal yang sibuk."

Taehyung tertawa mendengar ucapan Jeongguk –walau jika Jeongguk boleh jujur ia merasa ucapannya tadi sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur jenaka yang menggelitik dan sampai mampu membuat model tampan ini tertawa begitu keras. Ia hanya tak menyangka jika sosok pria yang selalu tampil dingin di depan kamera dengan wajah arogan dan pandangan menusuknya seperti Taehyung ternyata memiliki jiwa sosial yang besar. Seperti apa yang dikatakan pria ini, ia memang fleksibel dan mudah berbaur dengan orang baru. Bahkan kini ia dengan santainya tertawa dengan lebar di hadapan Jeongguk, orang yang baru ditemuinya tak lebih dari dua jam yang lalu.

"Tidak sesulit itu sebenarnya, kami berusaha untuk saling mengetahui jadwal masing-masing, jadi kami dapat bertemu pada waktu yang tepat. Terkadang Sujeong menyempatkan diri untuk menemaniku melakukan pemotretan, terkadang aku juga datang ke rumahnya membawa beberapa lembar kertas–lirik lagu buatanku, mungkin ia berminat untuk mengambil salah satunya dan mengeditnya. Setidaknya itu dapat meringankan bebannya."

Jeongguk mengerutkan keningnya sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti. Seharusnya memang seperti itu, sebagai sepasang kekasih kalian harus saling mencoba untuk mengerti satu sama lain. Dan yah, aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak banyak memiliki informasi mengenai percintaan ; _pada dasarnya memang tidak peduli_." Jungkook sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya lalu meregangkan tubuhnya– merasa lelah setelah hampir dua jam terduduk untuk mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan Taehyung untuk _fashion show_ lusa. "Kau tidak ingin berlatih lagi? Atau mungkin ingin melihat daftar yang aku buat? Mungkin kau berminat untuk menambahkan sesuatu untuk dibawa."

Melihat Jeongguk yang menyodorkan kertas berisi daftar barang kebutuhan keduanya, Taehyung segera menyambar kertas tersebut dan membaca satu per satu barang yang Jeongguk tulis pada _list_ kebutuhannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak berminat menambahkan barang apapun lagi, kau sudah membuatku harus membawa– sebentar, sialan, empat puluh barang ditambah dengan lima baju ganti. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita menginap saja disana supaya barang-barang yang ku bawa sedikit lebih berguna?" tanya Taehyung sembari menggelengkan kepalanya melihat daftar barang-barang yang perlu dibawa olehnya tampak berderet panjang. Bahkan barang-barang yang tak terlalu berguna seperti gelas, sumpit, sendok dan garpupun Jeongguk tulis pada daftarnya (bahkan ditambah dengan tulisan 'wajib' disampingnya).

"Itu namanya persiapan. Kita mana mungkin tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti, mungkin saja barang-barang yang kutulis akan berguna." Ungkap Jeongguk sambil mengusak surai rambutnya asal. Taehyung terkekeh, lalu mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada Jeongguk. Yang ditertawai hanya cuek, membenarkan posisi duduknya lalu segera menatap sepasang mata elang milik Taehyung. "Sudah tidak ada yang perlu diurus lagi, kan? Kalau begitu aku izin pulang." Tuturnya kemudian.

"Langsung pulang? Kau ini benar-benar ya, bocah SMA yang tak ingin hidup susah. Perlu aku antar atau tidak?" Taehyung bertanya ketika Jeongguk bangkit dari duduknya dan merapihkan pakaiannya. Ia menaikkan alisnya ketika merasakan derap langkah kaki Taehyung tergerak dengan lamban mendekatinya. "Sepertinya perlu, kau ini masih SMA dan butuh perlindungan orang dewasa sepertiku. Kalau begitu kuantar saja, bagaimana? Hitung-hitung aku bisa mengetahui rumahmu, jadi bisa menghampirimu kalau terjadi sesuatu. Lagipula kita juga butuh waktu untuk dapat menjadi lebih akrab, bukan?" Taehyung tersenyum ketika mengucapkan hal tersebut ; _dan Jeongguk hanya merespon ucapan tersebut dengan sebuah gerakan singkat_ – ia memiringkan kepalanya seakan dirinya tak dapat mencerna seluruh ucapan Taehyung dengan cepat.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu dijaga seperti itu. Umurku dan umurmu hanya terpaut beberapa tahun. Kalau memang ingin menjagaku, kita bertukar posisi sekarang juga, kau menjadi asisten– _baby sitter_ – ku jadi kau bebas merawatku." Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas, dan lagi-lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ucapannya kembali mengundang tawa Taehyung. Model itu tertawa dengan leluasa, suaranya terdengar dengan keras dan menggema pada ruang luas tempat dimana para model biasa berlatih berjalan diatas _cat walk_. Keadaan ruang latihan yang sepi dan hanya diisi mereka berdua menjadi alasan mengapa Taehyung tak sekalipun merasa bersalah mengeluarkan suaranya dalam volume yang tidak dapat dibilang pelan.

"Aksen _satoori_ mu benar-benar menggelitik perutku. Temanku juga ada yang datang dari Busan, namanya Jimin, tapi sepertinya aksen _satoori_ nya tidak terlalu kental seperti dirimu. Berlatihlah untuk mengurangi aksen _satoori_ mu, Jeongguk- _ah_." Saran Taehyung sembari melangkah keluar dari ruang latihan, diikuti oleh Jeongguk yang berjalan mengekor di belakangnya sambil mencibir kecil. Beberapa temannya juga mengejek aksen _satoori_ nya yang masih terdengar kental, dan ia benci jika hal tersebut terjadi. Dan sekarang yang ia hadapi adalah si model tampan yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa setiap kali mendengarnya berbicara; _hanya karena aksen_ satoori _nya, gila bukan_.

"Aku sama sekali tidak berminat menghilangkan aksen _satoori_ ku, biarkan saja hilang secara sendirinya." Jeongguk merespon saran Taehyung dengan cuek, sedangkan pria yang berjalan di depannya hanya mengulas senyuman kecil di wajahnya mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Jeongguk ucapkan. "Saranku tidak terdengar begitu buruk, cobalah mendengarkan saranku, Jeongguk- _ah_. Mungkin saja setelah ini kita bisa menjadi dekat." Lanjut Taehyung sambil berjalan menuju parkiran– menuju tempat mobilnya berada, dan Jeongguk masih dengan setianya mengekor di belakangnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tidak usah melakukan banyak hal, lama-lama juga terbiasa. Aku ini asistenmu, otomatis aku akan banyak menghabiskan waktuku denganmu." Ujar yang lebih muda sembari melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk berdampingan dengan Taehyung yang kini mulai sibuk dengan kendali kendaraan beroda empat miliknya.

Jeongguk tak banyak bicara ketika dirinya berada di dalam mobil. Ia bahkan hanya merespon segenap ucapan Taehyung dengan gumaman dan gestur tubuh– _seperti anggukan dan juga gelengan_ , tak lebih dari itu. Merasa diabaikan, Taehyung tak gentar untuk terus berceloteh, ia tampak memaksa kehendak pria yang lebih muda untuk dapat memberinya respon yang lebih baik; setidaknya buka mulutnya dan ucapkan beberapa kalimat. Jika memilih untuk jujur, Taehyung sangat membenci tipe orang seperti Jeongguk–yang tenang dan tak banyak omong, serta memilih untuk berdiam diri, seakan keadaan Taehyung disampingnya tampak tidak benar-benar nyata sehingga dengan mudahnya ia abaikan. Tapi mengingat Jeongguk yang kini telah menjabat sebagai asistennya (dan itu berarti untuk kedepannya Taehyung 'pasti' akan membutuhkannya untuk setiap saat–membantunya) ditambah umurnya yang beberapa tahun terpaut lebih muda dari Taehyung, membuat yang lebih tua merasa enggan untuk menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya pada sikap Jeongguk.

"Hei, berbicaralah. Kita akan terus berputar mengelilingi Seoul kalau kau tetap bungkam seperti itu, bagaimana bisa aku mengetahui dimana rumahmu kalau kau hanya diam seperti ini." Ketika mengucapkannya, Taehyung meringis kecil–merasa sedikit malu atas harga dirinya yang jatuh ketika memohon Jeongguk untuk membuka mulutnya, terlebih jika diperhatikan ia tampak seperti seorang pria yang tengah merajuk kekasihnya yang mengambek. Mendadak ia jadi mengingat Sujeong, jika sedang mengambek wanita ini akan bertingkah sama seperti Jeongguk, begitu tenang dan tak banyak bicara; _bedanya Sujeong diam ketika ia sedang ngambek, tapi Jeongguk diam setiap saat_ –Taehyung jadi enggan untuk membayangkan bagaimana sikap Jeongguk ketika bocah SMA itu tengah mengambek.

"Kau kan tidak bertanya," Jeongguk menatap Taehyung sejenak, lalu kembali menatap pemandangan di luar jendela, "lurus saja sampai kau bertemu lampu merah, setelah itu belok kanan," lanjutnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Taehyung hampir membanting kepalanya pada stir mobil melihat sikap Jeongguk yang benar-benar terlihat tak berniat untuk dapat menjadi akrab dengannya– ia bahkan sudah bersusah payah berceloteh dan berbasa-basi hanya untuk mendapatkan respon dari bocah SMA itu; mencoba mencari peluang agar setidaknya mereka dapat menjadi dekat, lebih baik jika dapat menyayangi satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Setidaknya itu yang Taehyung harapkan. Jeongguk, selain satu-satunya asisten dengan umur yang lebih muda darinya, pria itu juga merupakan _satu-satunya_ pria yang berani menjabat diri sebagai asistennya. Selama ini wanita yang selalu berminat menjadi asistennya.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen?" Taehyung bertanya ketika Jeongguk menyuruhnya berhenti tepat di depan gedung apartemen yang menjulang tinggi, "aku tidak berpikir jika apartemen bisa menjadi tempat tinggal yang baik untuk seorang pelajar sepertimu," lanjutnya sembari membuka _safety belt_ nya, ketika melihat Jeongguk yang sudah terlebih dahulu turun. Taehyung mengikuti langkah Jeongguk, turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah mengikuti kemana Jeongguk pergi. Hingga pada akhirnya langkah pria itu terhenti disaat Jeongguk menghentikan langkah kakinya terlebih dulu– _merasa sadar bahwa sesuatu yang ganjil tengah terjadi di sekitarnya_.

"Kau mengikutiku?"

Taehyung meringis kecil–lebih tepatnya tersenyum lebar, menampil sederet giginya yang berjajar dengan rapih; _dan demi Tuhan senyuman itu terlihat sangat bodoh_ dimata Jeongguk. "Aku perlu tahu kamar apartemenmu, kan aku bilang agar aku bisa mendatangimu kalau aku membutuhkan sesuatu," ujarnya tanpa berniat untuk menarik senyumannya.

"Tidak perlu, tidak perlu, kau tidak perlu mengikutiku. Berbalik sekarang dan kembali ke mobilmu," tutur Jeongguk sembari mendorong tubuh Taehyung pelan. Keadaan di dalam apartemen cukup sepi, walau beberapa orang terlihat berjalan melewati Taehyung maupun Jeongguk sambil menatap keduanya dengan aneh–tampak sadar bahwa siswa SMA yang seharusnya kini tengah berada di kelasnya terlihat sedang mendorong punggung seorang model tampan tanpa rasa bersalah. "Ruang 302, kamar apartemenku," gumam pria yang lebih muda tatkala merasa Taehyung mulai menurut dan melangkah kembali menuju mobilnya. Mendengar gumaman Jeongguk, pria bermarga Kim itu segera membalikkan badannya dan menemukan tubuh Jeongguk yang berada di dalam lift dan perlahan hilang seketika pintu lift yang tertutup. " _What an unpredictable kid_."

...

"Asisten baru lagi?" Sujeong bertanya sambil kembali melanjutkan santapan makan siangnya. Sepasang mata bulatnya menatap Taehyung yang tengah menyeruput minumannya dengan santai, lalu mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sujeong. "Managermu itu benar-benar sulit dimengerti. Enam bulan ini kau sudah empat kali mengganti asisten, dan managermu tetap mencari asisten baru untukmu tanpa alasan yang jelas," lanjutnya tatkala menangkap ekspresi wajah Taehyung yang tampak tak keberatan dengan seluruh keputusan yang managernya ambil–termasuk dalam hal ini.

"Ingin diapakan lagi, managerku itu kolot sekali kalau diajak bicara. Ingin protes sebanyak apa, pada akhir-akhirnya harus aku juga yang menuruti perintahnya," ungkap Taehyung sambil kembali meneguk minumannya, sedangkan makan siangnya tampak sudah habis–dibuktikan dengan piring di hadapannya yang kosong tak menyisakan sedikitpun makanan. "Tapi asistenku yang sekarang ini menakjubkan sekali. Ia seorang pria, dan masih duduk di bangku SMA, dan lagi menurutku cara berpikirnya sangat tajam dan bagus. Sepertinya akalnya terasah dengan baik."

"Astaga Taehyung- _ie_ , jangan bercanda. Ia masih SMA?" Sujeong hampir tersedak makanannya sendiri jika saja wanita yang membiarkan rambut panjangnya tergerai itu tidak segera menyambar minumannya dan meneguknya. "Bekerja sebagai asistenmu bisa merusak jadwal sekolahnya, aku mengkhawatirkan prestasinya di sekolah, demi Tuhan," ungkapnya.

Taehyung mengulas senyumnya melihat reaksi Sujeong– _seperti bayangannya_ , kekasihnya pasti akan terkejut mendengar penjelasannya mengenai Jeongguk. "Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu, aku bahkan memperingatinya agar tidak menyalahkanku jika saja prestasinya di sekolah benar-benar menurun, tapi sepertinya ia tampak cuek. Ngomong-ngomong sekarang sudah hampir pukul dua siang, kapan kelasmu dimulai?"

Pandangan Sujeong lantas teralih menuju arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Setengah tiga, tapi sepertinya aku pergi sekarang saja. Tak apa, kan?" Sujeong bertanya tatkala sepasang matanya segara terhubung oleh koneksi mata elang milik Taehyung. Mendapati tatapan pria yang menjabat sepasang kekasihnya, reflek Sujeong mengulas senyumannya. "Aku berani bersumpah, kenapa kau sangat tampan," ungkap Sujeong sembari tertawa kecil, mencoba menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aku tahu, semua orang sudah mengakui ketampananku," Taehyung membalas ucapan Sujeong dengan kekehannya, "apa perlu aku antar?" tanyanya sambil menghabiskan minumannya yang tersisa. "Tidak usah kurasa." Sujeong bangkit dari duduknya lalu sedikit merapihkan pakaiannya. "Banyak-banyaklah berbicara dengan asistem barumu sekarang, apalagi kalian berdua ini pria, seharusnya bisa mudah akrab," jelas Sujeong sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengecup pipi Taehyung singkat dan berjalan keluar dari kafe, meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian dengan piring dan gelas kosong di hadapannya.

"Jeongguk sedang apa ya?" terka Taehyung sambil mengulas senyumannya. "Pelajar tidak pergi sekolah pada hari sabtu, kan? Kalau begitu aku bermain ke rumahnya saja, bertamu sebentar tak akan merepotkan, sepertinya." Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melangkah keluar kafe, berjalan menuju mobilnya dan segera melajukan kendaraan beroda empat itu pergi menuju daerah distrik Seongpa–tempat dimana apartemen Jeongguk terletak.

...

Jeongguk tak menyangka, ketika ia tengah sibuk menyalin catatan sosial milik Kim Mingyu–teman sekelasnya– ke dalam buku tulisnya, bel apartemennya tiba-tiba saja berbunyi dan membuat pria bergigi kelinci itu mendesah frustasi. Ia sedang benar-benar sibuk dan tak ingin diganggu melihat jumlah catatan sosial yang tak dapat dibilang sedikit, dan sekarang seseorang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Jeongguk berani bersumpah jika ia akan menonjok tamunya jika ia datang tanpa alasan penting yang membuat Jeongguk _harus_ meninggalkan seluruh pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Sabar sedikit, bisa tidak sih?" Jeongguk mendengus kesal ketika bel apartemennya terus berbunyi tanpa henti menghasilkan suara nyaring yang mengganggu pendengaran. Sambil berjalan dengan malas, Jeongguk mencoba untuk merapihkan surai legamnya yang tampak tertata dengan berantakan dan asal-asalan. "Demi Tuhan, untuk apa kau mengunjungi apartemenku siang bolong seperti ini?" Jeongguk menggertak dengan sederet giginya yang bermeletuk– ketika mendapati Taehyung merupakan tamu keparat yang sudah membuatnya harus membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk pria ini. "Aku sudah membuat perjanjian dengan diriku sendiri jika aku akan menonjok orang yang datang ke apartemenku –kau– tanpa alasan yang jelas dan penting. Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Hey astaga, sopan sekali anak SMA di hadapanku ini. Aku tidak berniat jahat, kehadiranku tidak akan mendatangkan kiamat di apartemenmu, bukan? Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja, aku bosan dan tidak memiliki ker–"

Ucapan Taehyung terpotong ketika mendadak ia merasakan nyeri menghampiri perutnya. Jeongguk benar-benar menonjoknya, apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya benar-benar tak menjadi candaan renyah alih-alih menakuti Taehyung agar pria itu segera pergi dari apartemennya. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan, bahkan mampu membuat perutnya dilanda rasa keram dan kaku dalam waktu singkat. "Aku sudah bilang, aku akan menonjokmu kalau kau datang kesini hanya untuk menggangguku. Pekerjaanku banyak, aku harus menyalin catatanku, dan aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengobrol denganmu."

"Pukulanmu keras sekali, aku berani bersumpah," ungkap Taehyung jujur sambil terus mengusap perutnya yang masih terasa nyeri. "Bagaimana kalau ku bantu? Aku cukup berprestasi hampir dalam seluruh bidang mata pelajaran, mungkin kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk menjelaskan hal-hal yang tak kau mengerti." Tawar Taehyung ketika Jeongguk hendak menutup pintu dan meninggalkannya sendiri di luar–mencari cara agar bocah SMA itu dapat membiarkannya masuk.

"Ini hanya catatan, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk membantuku?"

"Kau meremehkanku," ucap Taehyung sembari menyeringai kecil, memberi Jeongguk tatapan memicing menggunakan sepasang mata elangnya– yang jelas saja langsung membuat pria yang lebih muda itu sedikit melangkah mundur, "kau bilang catatan yang harus kau salin banyak, bukan? Itu tidak berarti kau harus menyalin semuanya, memangnya kau tidak berminat untuk meringkasnya? Kalau begitu aku akan membantumu meringkas catatanmu," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan cengiran bodohnya."

"–err, terserah, masuk kalau begitu. Aku bisa stres menghadapi orang sepertimu." Jeongguk menggeram kesal lalu segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk, dengan keadaan pintu apartemen yang terbuka lebar. Sedangkan Taehyung yang masih belum melangkah masuk hanya berdiri dengan cengiran yang tercetak semakin lebar di wajahnya. Pada detik selanjutnya Taehyung segera berjalan masuk ke dalam apartemen Jeongguk, menutup pintunya dan melangkah menuju meja makan–ketika pandangannya tak sengaja menemukan tumpukan buku yang berserakan di meja makannya.

"Jeongguk- _ah_ , aku ingin minum teh susu saja."

Jeongguk yang tengah melangkah menghampiri Taehyung segera menghentikan seluruh saraf tubuhnya pada saat itu, dengan kening yang mengerut mendengar ucapan Taehyung. "–aku bahkan belum menawarkanmu apapun, sumpah," ungkap Jeongguk sambil mengusak surai rambutnya asal. Kembali mendapatkan cengiran bodoh Taehyung, akhirnya pria bergigi kelinci itu memilih untuk membalikkan badannya dan melangkah menuju dapur–membuatkan minuman untuk Taehyung ; _cara cepat agar pria itu tak banyak berceloteh di apartemennya_ , atau mungkin saja tetangganya akan menendangnya pergi karena telah menghasilkan suara bising di tengah siang bolong seperti ini.

"Jeongguk- _ah_ , aku pinjam spidol warna ya!" Taehyung berseru dengan suara beratnya, membuat ruang apartemen minimalis Jeongguk tampak berdengung menggemakan suaranya. Sambil menuangkan gula ke dalam cangkir, Jeongguk memilih untuk pasrah dan terus melanjutkan kegiatan membuat teh susu untuk Taehyung. "Apa yang akan dia lakukan, aku bersumpah," ujar Jeongguk sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba untuk menguatkan mentalnya jika-jika Taehyung melakukan sesuatu yang menyebalkan dan memaksanya untuk dapat menerima kenyataan tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa?" Jeongguk bertanya, ketika ia melangkah menghampiri Taehyung dengan secangkir teh susu buatannya, "pesananmu, sudah kubuatkan," lanjutnya sambil menarik salah satu kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Taehyung; _menatap betapa sibuknya Taehyung dengan buku catatan milik Mingyu dan spidol hijau miliknya_.

"Bukan hal yang membahayakan, tenang saja. Aku hanya menandakan hal-hal penting yang harus kau catat dan kau hafal, setidaknya menurutku inilah yang akan sering keluar pada ujian," Taehyung menjelaskan Jeongguk tatkala tangannya terulur untuk menunjukkan pria yang lebih muda mengenai apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Taehyung tak menandai banyak baris, mungkin pada satu paragraf ia hanya menandai empat sampai lima kata, dan menurut terkaan Jeongguk ini dapat menghemat waktunya dan juga buku tulisnya–ia tidak perlu mematahkan tangannya secara perlahan dengan menulis banyak catatan tak berguna.

"Astaga, kau serius?" Jeongguk tampak terkejut–terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya ketika pria bergigi kelinci itu menyambar asal buku catatan Mingyu dari tangan Taehyung dan menatapi setiap kalimat yang digaris bawahi oleh pria tersebut. Taehyung terkekeh melihat perubahan wajah Jeongguk yang tampak drastis. Yang lebih muda masih menatapi buku catatan temannya dengan mata berbinar dan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Ah, tanganku selamat hari ini!" serunya sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada kepala kursi.

"Kedatanganku tidak sepenuhnya mengganggumu, bukan? Kalau kau tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, seharusnya kau tidak menonjok perutku tadi," tutur Taehyung sembari menyesap minuman yang Jeongguk suguhkan. Mendengar ucapan yang lebih tua, Jeongguk memilih untuk acuh dan segera menyalin kalimat yang Taehyung garis bawahi mengenakan spidol ke dalam buku catatannya. "Aku boleh melihat-lihat isi kamarmu? Boleh, kan? Tenang aku bukan penjahat."

"–astaga, terserah si idiot itu saja."

...

" _... aku tidak berniat jahat, kehadiranku tidak akan mendatangkan kiamat di apartemenmu, bukan?..."_

Jeongguk berani berumpah jika ia masih mengingat dengan jelas apa yang Taehyung katakan ketika pria itu mencoba menghindari amukannya karena bertamu disaat dirinya tengah dilanda banyak tugas. Pada awalnya ia benar-benar bisa mempercayai Taehyung untuk dapat mengelilingi kamar apartemennya karena ia pikir _apa yang Taehyung_ _ucapkan_ akan benar-benar terjadi, tapi ternyata– demi tuhan, lihatlah kamarnya sekarang. Model itu bahkan kini tengah membaringkan tubuhnya dengan asal di ranjangnya dengan toples cemilan yang tersebar asal– hal yang benar-benar tidak sopan untuk dilakukan oleh orang yang bahkan baru Jeongguk kenal secara langsung kemarin siang.

Sadar bahwa Jeongguk sejak tadi tengah memperhatikannya, Taehyung segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menatap pria yang lebih muda dengan tatapan bodohnya– _tampak tak bersalah ketika mendengar geraman Jeongguk_ , merasa bahwa pria itu menggeram karena hal lain, bukan karena dirinya yang baru saja membuat 'kiamat' di kamarnya.

"Idiot, keparat, keluar dari kamarku sekarang!"

Taehyung sedikit terkejut ketika Jeongguk segera menghampirinya dan memukul lengannya dengan keras– _sialan, kalau kau jadi Taehyung mungkin kau sudah mati karena pukulan bocah SMA ini benar-benar tak dapat ditoleransi_. "Kamarku jadi berantakan, idiot, idiot! Kau pikir merapihkan kamar sendirian itu mudah? Ah, aku benci kau, demi Tuhan!" Jeongguk berseru, sambil terus memukuli lengan Taehyung. Yang dipukuli hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan tawanya hingga pada akhirnya tawanya benar-benar keluar dengan keras. ' _Idiot, tertawa tanpa alasan!_ ' batin Jeongguk sarkastik.

"Memangnya membersihkan kamar sendirian itu sesulit apa, sih? Aku tidak memberantaki kamarmu dengan parah kan– selimutmu hanya sedikit terjerembab ke bawah, remah-remah cemilan yang berserakan di ranjangmu, dan beberapa toples cemilan di kamarmu."

Jeongguk kembali menggeram, sepasang matanya yang tertutup oleh surai rambut legamnya tampak membuat suasana menegangkan yang perlahan dapat Taehyung rasakan, terlebih dengan pertigaan yang berada di pelipisnya. Ia hendak kembali melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Taehyung namun bel apartemennya yang berbunyi membuat pria bergigi kelinci itu harus mengundurkan niatnya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Kedua kakinya segera melangkah turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan dengan gontai meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih mencoba untuk mengontrol tawanya.

"–hah? Pizza? Tapi aku tidak memesan pizza."

Jeongguk memijat pelipisnya kesal ketika melihat orang asing yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya dengan tiga kotak pizza yang di genggamnya. Kepalanya sekarang hanya penuh untuk segera menghajar Taehyung yang sudah menghancurkan kamarnya, dan sekarang datang orang yang tak di kenalnya, dengan helm yang masih terpasang di kepalanya. "Tapi ini benar ruang 302, bukan? Alamat disini tertulis apartemen daerah distrik Seongpa lantai delapan belas ruang 302, berarti anda yang memesan."

"T– tapi aku benar-benar tidak–"

"–aku yang memezan pizza, habisnya lapar, tidak ada makanan di apartemenmu." Suara berat Taehyung datang menghampiri Jeongguk dan pengantar pizza ini dengan santai, tangannya tergerak untuk menyingkirkan posisi Jeongguk dan menyuruhnya untuk melangkah mundur. Untuk beberapa detik Taehyung dan pria asing itu saling bercengkrama, hingga pada akhirnya Taehyung segera menerima tiga box pizza dan memberikan pria itu beberapa lembar uang won– dengan nominal yang tak dapat dibilang sedikit.

"Kau ini hanya tamu dirumahku, kenapa bisa-bisanya bertingkah seenak jidat seperti itu!" Jeongguk mengehentakkan kakinya kesal ketika Taehyung melangkah tanpa rasa bersalah dengan box pizza di tangannya dan segera mendudukan dirinya dengan asal di sofa, menyalakan televisi dan menyantap pizzanya. Tak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Taehyung, Jeongguk memilih untuk menghampiri pria itu dan segera melontarkan segenap ucapan yang sudah terbayang di otaknya.

"Ibuku bilang tidak baik bocah SMA marah-marah seperti ini, nanti cepat tua," ujar Taehyung sambil menarik lengan Jeongguk untuk duduk disampingnya, "lebih baik makan bersama denganku," lanjutnya tatkala dirinya kembali terfokus pada acara televisi yang tengah ditayangkan.

"–bodoh, keparat, idiot, sialan. Aku menyesal menjadi asistenmu, belum genap 24 jam bertemu denganmu saja aku sudah stres duluan."

...

hello, i'm back with this new chaptered fic 9)*^*)9 i know i shouldn't do this because i'm kind of author who lately update the new chapter– but i'll make sure i'll do the fast update for this fic and _**Police and Detective**_ , because come on, it's a holiday time! i have more spare time to write and edit my fic!

dan well, ff ini punya kesan jauh dari ff _**Police and Detective**_ , yang ini jauh lebih classy dan tenang, dan pengen coba nulis ff yang good typing, yang rapih dan rata, dan jadilah ff ini.

and please, give me a review after you read this fic, juseyo? kamu gak akan mati kan abis review ff aku? makanya review (oke ini pemaksaan.)


	2. Chapter 2 : Show

**Withered Soul** (c) **prxmroses  
** Taehyung/Jungkook ; bxb– **Shounen-ai**  
T – ( **M** for **words and suggestive contents only** )

.

.

.

Happy reading!

Sudah hampir pukul sebelas malam, tapi Jeongguk masih terjaga dengan tidurnya. Dengan telinga kanannya yang menempel dengan bahu kanannya–menjepit ponselnya– kedua tangan pria itu sibuk memasukkan beberapa barang ke dalam tas ranselnya. Suara dari seberang sana tampak terus menginterupsinya, menanyakannya berbagai macam hal yang pada akhirnya hanya akan di jawab oleh gumaman singkat seperti 'hmm' dan 'ya' oleh Jeongguk. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju lemarinya, membuka lemari tersebut dan memilah beberapa baju yang tergantung dengan apik disana. "Aku hanya membawa dua baju ganti, kalau kau terserah. Bawa satu juga cukup," ujarnya ketika kegiatan memilah bajunya terhenti oleh suara yang kembali memanggil namanya–meminta sarannya.

" _Apa sendok dan garpu perlu aku bawa juga?"_

Suara berat milik Taehyung kembali terdengar–ternyata ia sedang bertelepon dengan Taehyung setelah pria itu pulang dari apartemennya beberapa jam yang lalu– dan bertanya. Jeongguk menaikkan sebelah alisnya, memerlukan sekitar beberapa detik untuk dapat merespon ucapan Taehyung hingga pada akhirnya ia memilih untuk bungkam–terlalu malas untuk membalasnya. Selagi Jeongguk sibuk melipat bajunya dan memasukannya ke dalam ransel, samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara nafas Taehyung–sambungan telepon mereka sama sekali belum terputus– yang berhembus menggelitik indra pendengarannya. _"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"_ Taehyung bertanya, ketika sadar Jeongguk sudah hampir lebih dari tiga menit tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Bawa saja, kan aku sudah bilang, _ini persiapan_. Siapa tahu saat kau mendapat paket konsumsi, sumpit atau sendoknya tidak bersih," jawabnya sembari menutup ranselnya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang. Singkat, Jeongguk dapat mendengar gumaman Taehyung dan langkah kaki pria itu yang terdengar menggebu-gebu ; tanpa melihatpun Jeongguk tahu Taehyung pasti tengah berlari menuju dapur dan mengambil sendok–terlebih suara khas alumunium yang bergesekan dapat terdengar. "Memangnya kau belum menyiapkan apa-apa dari tadi?" Jeongguk bertanya, sekedar berbasa-basi karena tampaknya Taehyung tampak mulai sibuk merapihkan ranselnya dan tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan apapun padanya.

" _Sepulang dari apartemenmu aku langsung tidur, baru terbangun setengah jam sebelum aku meneleponmu,"_ jawabnya singkat. Jeongguk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, tak tahu harus merespon apalagi, ataupun berbasa-basi apalagi. _He's not good at keeping the conversation on_ , lagipula memang dari kemarin sejak awal pertemuannya Taehyung lah yang selalu berkoar memaksanya untuk merespon seluruh ucapannya. Ia bawel, humoris, idiot, konyol, dan mengganggu, begitu pikir Jeongguk mengenai Taehyung. _Tapi setidaknya ia tidak sombong_ , tipikal publik figur yang supel dan mudah berteman dengan siapapun. _"Apa yang dilakukan bocah SMA pada tengah malam seperti ini, tidak baik untuk anak remaja. Lebih baik kau tidur saja, besok jam setengah tujuh aku ke apartemenmu."_

"–aku juga baru menyiapkan kebutuhanku, idiot," ujarnya malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya, "memangnya setengah tujuh tidak terlalu pagi? Jangan bodohi aku, managermu sudah memberiku jadwalmu bulan ini, walaupun acaranya dimulai pukul delapan tapi giliranmu itu pukul dua siang," ungkapnya kesal.

" _Tidak, tidak. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu, kan? Lagipula aku ingin membeli beberapa baju untuk Sujeong. Kalau begitu kau tidur duluan, besok ku jemput. Dadah bocah_ – _"_

Sambungan telepon terputus begitu saja, membuat Jeongguk terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan segera membanting ponselnya asal ke ranjangnya. "Idiot, jangan bilang besok aku akan berakhir seperti pembantu di drama-drama picisan, sibuk membawa ratusan tas belanja," gumamnya sarkastik tatkala punggungnya yang perlahan mulai ia sandarkan pada kepala ranjang. "Tapi ia memperlakukan dirinya seperti asistenku– bahkan menjemputku. Dasar model idiot, cara berpikirnya tidak logis sama sekali."

...

Jeongguk menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dengan telapak tangan kanannya, matanya masih tertutup dengan rapat– _sudah terjaga, tapi masih mengantuk_. Jika saja Taehyung tidak menggedor-gedor pintu apartemennya–karena bel sepertinya tak dapat membangunkannya– mungkin Jeongguk tak akan terbangun dari tidurnya. Dan jika saja Taehyung tidak memaksa pria itu untuk segera mandi, mungkin Jeongguk masih akan terbaring di ranjangnya. "Astaga, buka matamu," Taehyung mendengus, ketika ia memakaikan bocah SMA itu _beanie_. Posisinya berpindah ke hadapan Jeongguk yang terduduk di kursi dan masih sibuk menutup matanya, sambil melihat penampilan Jeongguk jemarinya tergerak untuk merapihkan poni bocah itu. "Sudah panjang, memangnya tidak berniat memotongnya?" Taehyung bertanya dengan tangan yang sibuk menyingkirkan poni Jeongguk dari sepasang matanya yang masih dengan setia terkatup rapat. Pertanyaan yang diajukan olehnya sama sekali tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Jeongguk selain beberapa gumaman yang membuat Taehyung gemas sendiri menghadapi bocah SMA ini.

"Ya Tuhan Jeon Jeongguk, ini sudah pukul setengah tujuh lewat," tutur Taehyung sembari menepuk-nepuk pipi pria yang lebih muda, namun tetap belum ada reaksi apapun darinya. Mau tak mau saat itu juga Taehyung segera membopong tubuh bocah SMA tersebut dengan ransel merah milik Jeongguk yang tersampir di bahu kirinya. Sekalipun seperti ini, pria bergigi kelinci ini sama sekali tak berminat untuk membuka matanya dan tetap melanjutkan tidurnya– dan itu yang mampu membuat Taehyung menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hey, astaga, Jeongguk, bangun!" Taehyung mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga Jeongguk dan membisiki pria itu, menyuruhnya untuk segera bangun. Posisinya yang kini berada di dalam lift membuat beberapa orang memandanginya aneh, terlebih dengan penampilannya– _penyamaran_ – yang membuat mereka sedikit menjaga jarak dengan Taehyung. Singkatnya, bagaimana bisa orang dengan kacamata hitam dan masker yang terpasang di wajahnya tidak membuat orang-orang di dalam lift merasa was-was, terlebih pria itu membopong tubuh seorang anak remaja yang tak sadarkan diri di bahu kanannya, sedangkan di bahu kirinya tersampir ransel merah. Dan Taehyung baru menyadari sebuah hal yang menjadi alasan mengapa kini ia menjadi tontonan orang-orang ; _sekarang ini ia terlihat seperti seorang penjahat yang mengincar anak remaja seperti Jeongguk_.

"Kau merepotkan sekali, aku berani bersumpah," gerutu Taehyung tatkala pintu lift terbuka dan membuatnya segera melangkah menuju mobilnya– masih dengan Jeongguk yang tertidur di bahunya. Ia mencoba mati-matian untuk tidak mempedulikan pandangan orang-orang yang terus tertuju padanya– persetan, lagipula ia memang tidak melakukan apapun pada Jeongguk, ia bahkan berani untuk segera membangunkan Jeongguk dan menyuruh pria itu memberi tahu seluruh orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikannya bahwa dirinya merupakan orang baik-baik. Hanya saja sekalipun Taehyung sudah mencoba untuk membangunkan Jeongguk sejak tadi, tetap saja bocah SMA ini terus tertidur dan tak berminat untuk membuka matanya.

Sambil meletakkan ransel Jeongguk di jok kursi belakang, Taehyung segera melepaskan kacamata hitam dan maskernya lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lega ketika pada akhirnya kini ia dapat sampai di mobilnya setelah terus dipandangi sebagai seorang penculik hanya karena pria di sampingnya– Jeongguk. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak lalu segera menyalakan mobilnya dan membawa kendaraan beroda empat itu pergi dari gedung apartemen Jeongguk.

Keadaan jalanan Seoul yang cukup lengang di pagi hari membuat Taehyung dapat dengan bebas membawa mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi– kebiasaan buruknya yang tak pernah hilang sejak dulu, entah alasan apa yang membuatnya senang membawa mobilnya dengan gila seperti pengendara ugal-ugalan. Sekalipun Sujeong sudah memarahinya karena hobi anehnya yang bahkan tak dapat menjamin keselamatannya– _Taehyung tak peduli_. Dan mungkin karena salah satu hobinya yang tengah terlaksana pagi ini, model tampan itu tak menyangka jika membawa mobilnya dalam kecepatan tinggi seperti ini dapat membuat bocah SMA di sampingnya secara reflek membuka matanya dan berteriak dengan volume suara yang tak dapat dibilang pelan– terlebih ia memanggil Taehyung gila karena sudah mengajaknya pergi menantang maut disaat ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur tampannya.

"Astaga bodoh– pelankan kecepatannya, pelankan!"

Taehyung lantas menatap Jeongguk dengan hasrat ingin tertawa yang mati-matian tengah ia tahan, melihat bagaimana bocah SMA ini terlihat sekarang; jemarinya menggenggam _safety belt_ yang mengikat tubuhnya remat-remat, sedangkan raut wajahnya tampak menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang begitu tinggi. Akibat tak kuasa melihat Jeongguk yang bisa saja jatuh despresi akibat rasa takutnya sendiri yang disebabkan oleh Taehyung yang membawa mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi, pria bermarga Kim itu perlahan mulai menjalankan mobilnya dengan normal tatkala lantas sebuah tawa lolos dari kedua celah bibirnya. Ia tertawa, setiap kali ingatannya jatuh pada saat-saat ketika Jeongguk menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutannya yang berlebihan– namun itu terlihat sangat lucu disaat yang bersamaan. "Idiot! Jangan tertawa!" Jeongguk memaki Taehyung, ketika perlahan ia melepaskan rematan jemarinya pada _safety belt_ yang sebelumnya ia cengkram dengan erat.

Jeongguk menunjukkan wajah masamnya ketika ia menyadari Taehyung yang tak kunjung berhenti tertawa sedangkan pandangannya terus tertuju dan terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya. Kedua matanya terarah menuju jam tangan merahnya yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya; _sudah pukul tujuh lewat delapan menit_. Masih sebuah awal di hari Minggu ini. Perlahan Jeongguk menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar, wajahnya terlihat semakin masam ketika ia menyadari sebuah hal;

 _Ini masih sebuah awal, dan Jeongguk sudah pasrah dengan seluruh kebodohan Taehyung yang muncul begitu saja berlawanan dengan paras arogannya_ – selain pasrah, ia juga lelah.

...

Jeongguk baru tahu jika seperti inilah rasanya berjalan berdampingan dengan seorang publik figur ternama pada sebuah tempat ramai– _Taehyung yang menarik lengan Jeongguk menyusuri setiap sudut pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul_ ; jelas saja hal ini menarik perhatian semua orang yang memandangnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Sekalipun ia ini seorang pria yang berarti sudah jelas **tak akan** __memiliki hubungan spesial apapun dengan Taehyung, namun tetap saja pandangan sinis yang menusuknya dengan rasa ketidak sukaan dan keirian membuat Jeongguk risih dibuatnya. Mungkin, inilah yang Sujeong rasakan setiap kali berkencan dengan Taehyung– mendapatkan ribuan tatapan kebencian dari para penggemar Taehyung yang tak senang melihat keduanya bersama.

"Lepaskan tanganku, aku bisa jalan sendiri," desis Jeongguk dengan malas ketika menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia merasa tak lebih dari seorang anak kucing yang tengah di tuntun oleh pemiliknya mengitari pusat perbelanjaan yang luas. Bocah SMA itu mendesis kesal, ketika Taehyung bertingkah seakan dirinya tuli tak mendengar desisannya dan terus menarik pergelangan tangannya– lihatlah bahkan ia melangkah dengan santai seakan tak memiliki beban dan tak merasakan aura aneh yang muncul dari sosok di belakangnya.

"Akhirnya sampai! Hey, bantu aku memilih baju untuk Sujeong, ya? Seleramu itu bagus, mungkin Sujeong akan senang menerima baju pilihanmu," ungkapnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, menunjukkan senyuman lebarnya disertai sederet giginya yang berjajar dengan rapih ke arah Jeongguk, lalu kembali menarik tangan yang lebih muda masuk ke dalam toko pakaian wanita. Perlahan namun pasti Jeongguk dapat merasakan jemari Taehyung yang awalnya melingkari pergelangan tangannya dengan erat, kini mulai meregang hingga pada akhirnya kontak fisik keduanya berakhir. Kedua jenjang kaki Taehyung melangkah mengitari setiap sisi toko pakaian tersebut, sambil sesekali memperhatikan beberapa pakaian yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Jeongguk- _ah_ , kemari sebentar!" Suara berat Taehyung tampak menggema di dalam toko tersebut, memanggil nama Jeongguk dengan tangan kanan yang tergerak untuk menyuruhnya menghampiri model tersebut. Dengan malas, Jeongguk melangkah mendekati Taehyung dan menatap pria tersebut dengan pandangan bertanya. Jemari Taehyung terarah menuju salah satu gaun pendek berwarna _white broken_ disampingnya, sedangkan pandangannya memberikan Jeongguk sebuah pertanyaan mengenai sarannya– apakah gaun ini akan terlihat cocok ketika Sujeong gunakan atau sebaliknya.

"Ini bagus," gumam Jeongguk ketika secara tak sadar tangannya terulur untuk mengambil gaun tersebut dan memperhatikan detailnya lebih dalam. Jemarinya mengusap bahan gaun tersebut, lalu mengulas senyuman tipis di wajahnya, "warnanya yang pucat akan terlihat sepadan dengan kulit cerah Sujeong, dan bentuknya yang ringan dan lebih di dominasi oleh warna polos cocok dengan bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi. Pilihan yang bagus," ungkap Jeongguk, masih dengan senyuman tipis yang terulas di wajahnya.

Mendengar respon Jeongguk yang baik, lantas Taehyung segera menarik kedua sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas. Pandangan ramahnya langsung bertabrakan dengan senyuman Jeongguk, membuat pria itu segera mengusak kasar rambut Jeongguk dan mengambil gaun yang berada di tangan anak SMA tersebut lalu menyampirkannya pada bahunya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita cari yang lain," ujarnya tatkala jemarinya kembali menyambar pergelangan tangan Jeongguk dan membawa pria yang lebih muda melangkah lebih dalam menuju toko tersebut. Kali ini, Jeongguk tidak memberikan protes maupun desisan sama sekali. Sepasang matanya hanya terfokus pada baju-baju yang terpajang pada toko tersebut.

"Kau berminat membeli salah satunya?" Ketika bertanya, Taehyung membalikkan badannya menghadap Jeongguk dan menatap pria tersebut dengan cengiran khasnya– cengirannya yang berbentuk persegi yang rata. Jeongguk mengerutkan keningnya, tampak mencoba untuk mencerna pertanyaan yang dimaksud oleh Taehyung, hingga pada detik selanjutnya ketika otaknya sudah menangkap sepenuhnya arti dari pertanyaan Taehyung, pria bermarga Jeon itu segera bergumam kesal, _"idiot,"_ dan ini merupakan yang kesekian kalinya Jeongguk memanggil Taehyung dengan kata idiot.

Lagipula ini kan toko pakaian wanita, yang benar saja Taehyung menawarkannya untuk membeli baju disini.

...

"Sudah pukul setengah sebelas siang, apa sebaiknya kita segera pergi ke festival sekarang?" Jeongguk menatap arloji merah darahnya yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, lalu sepasang _hazel_ kelam itu menatap Taehyung yang tengah terduduk dengan santapan makan siang di hadapannya– _dan jangan lupakan_ , belanjaannya yang diletakkan mengelilingi tempat dimana ia tengah terduduk. Taehyung tampak mengabaikan ucapan Jeongguk dan terus kembali menyatap makan siangnya dengan santai, beberapa kali ia menyambar minumannya dan menegaknya. Sifat menjengkelkan model itu lantas saja membuat Jeongguk berdecak kesal, lalu menghentakkan kakinya dengan cukup keras– kegiatan yang lantas mengundang perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya dan juga _Taehyung_. Melihat apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh pria yang lebih muda, pria bermarga Kim itu melantunkan tawa kecilnya yang lolos dari kedua celah garis bibirnya. Ia tertawa, diatas wajah masam Jeongguk.

"Acara _fashion show_ nya dimulai pukul dua siang, dan kau mendapatkan empat bagian untuk tampil– salah satunya sebagai pembuka. Bagaimana bisa kau bersikap santai seperti ini sedangkan aku sebagai asistenmu yang kewalahan membayangkan jika kau terlambat datang dan membuat jadwal acara tersebut berantakan," ujar Jeongguk sambil menarik piring makanan Taehyung jauh-jauh dari pria tersebut–secara tidak langsung ia sudah memutuskan kontak mulut lapar Taehyung dengan makanannya. Tangannya pun tergerak untuk menyambar minuman Taehyung dan membiarkan model dihadapannya ini menatapnya dengan pandangan menyedihkan; _ia memberikan Jeongguk sejuta tatapan memohon_ , dengan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan. Jeongguk mendecih, lalu bangkit dari duduknya, "kita berangkat sekarang, minumnya nanti saja di mobil," tuturnya sambil melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Taehyung yang kini tengah susah payah mengunyah makanannya dan dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba untuk mengejar Jeongguk, dengan belasan tas belanja yang dibawanya.

Sadar bahwa jaraknya dengan Taehyung sudah terlampau cukup jauh, Jeongguk segera membalikkan badannya dan menatap pria yang lebih tua kini tengah berlari kecil mengejarnya dengan susah payah. Rasanya sulit untuk menahan senyumannya yang secara tak sadar terukir dengan begitu jelas; _Taehyung benar-benar jauh dari kata_ _ **sombong**_. Sekalipun ia melamar dirinya sebagai asisten Taehyung, pria itu sama sekali tak memintanya untuk membawakan semua barangnya–ia mandiri dan melakukan semuanya dengan usahanya, _selagi ia pikir ia masih mampu melakukannya sendiri_ , maka ia tidak akan pernah meminta bantuan. "Sini kubantu," ujar Jeongguk ketika menyadari Taehyung yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk mengambil beberapa tas belanja dari sisi Taehyung, lalu kembali melangkah dengan model tersebut yang berjalan di sampingnya, "kau ini belanja banyak sekali."

"Habisnya sudah lama aku tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama Sujeong, paling-paling kami hanya bertemu di kafe saat ada waktu luang sebelum jam kuliah berlangsung. Bulan depan Sujeong mulai vakum sejenak dari kegiatan kuliahnya untuk persiapan _comeback_ dan _tour concert_ nya, aku juga–kupikir kau sudah membaca jadwalku untuk dua bulan ini dari managerku, jadi mungkin aku tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Sujeong tidak pernah meminta aku membelikan apapun, tapi kurasa ia akan senang menerima hadiah ini; apalagi kalau aku memberitahunya kalau kau juga membantuku dalam memilih baju-baju ini untuknya."

Dalam langkahnya yang tenang, Jeongguk menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. "Kutebak kau pasti sudah menceritakanku pada kekasihmu itu?" Jeongguk bertanya, dan pada detik selanjutnya Taehyung langsung tertawa dengan keras–membuat keduanya lantas menjadi titik fokus para pengunjung di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Taehyung tidak mengenakan masker maupun kacamata hitamnya, dan itu yang membuat orang-orang dalam sekejap mata langsung terpana melihat bagaimana sosok yang mereka panggil sebagai _'the most beautiful human being'_ itu kini tengah tertawa dengan ikhlas. Jeongguk mengangkat bahunya acuh tatkala matanya memperhatikan reaksi orang-orang disekitar mereka, _nasib seorang publik figur_ , batinnya santai sambil terus melangkah dan mencoba menghiraukan setiap pandangan bertanya yang hadir dari orang-orang disekitarnya–pandangan yang tertuju tepat padanya.

"Kau tidak risih dipandangi seperti itu oleh orang-orang?" tanya Taehyung sambil menata beberapa belanjaan yang dibawanya pada jok belakang, sudut matanya menangkap Jeongguk yang tampak tenang meletakkan belanjaan Taehyung dan tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan model tersebut. Setelah dirasanya cukup, ia segera menghempaskan bokongnya pada jok disamping kursi pengemudi–kursi yang diambil alih oleh Taehyung– dan melepaskan _beanie_ yang sebelumnya terpasang di kepalanya. Pria yang lebih muda perlahan menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, sedangkan mulutnya sibuk meniup helaian poninya yang jatuh menutupi setengah indra penglihatannya.

"Hey, jawab aku."

Taehyung jengkel rupanya.

Kedua retina Jeongguk menatap perpotongan wajah Taehyung dari samping. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu serius ketika pandangannya hanya terfokus pada jalanan di hadapannya, sedangkan sisi lain dari rahang tegasnya yang terpahat dengan begitu tajam memberikan efek _'kesempurnaan'_ lainnya pada diri Taehyung yang dapat Jeongguk rasakan; terlebih, dengan cahaya matahari yang menerobos jendela mobil dan menyiram wajah Taehyung dengan menawan–membuat kedua _hazel almond_ yang sudah berwarna cokelat itu menjadi semakin terlihat terang akibat siraman sinar matahari siang. "Biasa saja, memangnya ada hubungan apa aku dengan mereka," Jeongguk akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung yang sejak tadi sudah dihiraukannya– _setelah sadar dari lamunannya_.

"Sepertinya kau harus membuang jauh-jauh sifat cuekmu. Seharusnya pelajar sepertimu mencoba untuk peduli dengan keadaan sekitar," ucap Taehyung tatkala tangannya mencoba untuk membuka _dashboard_ yang berada di hadapan Jeongguk–mencoba untuk mengambil kacamatanya. Tahu bahwa hal bodoh yang tengah Taehyung lakukan bisa membuang nyawa keduanya secara percuma, Jeongguk segera menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung dari _dashboard_ dan mengambil alih gerakan pria itu untuk mengambil kacamata hitamnya. "Aku belum mau mati, asal kau tahu," ujar Jeongguk sambil menjulurkan kacamata Taehyung dengan malas.

Mendengar ucapan bocah SMA itu, mau tak mau Taehyung terkekeh lalu menerima kacamata yang Jeongguk ulurkan dan mengenakannya. Kedua tangannya kembali sibuk mengatur kemudi mobilnya, lalu membungkam mulutnya setelah terkekeh dengan puas–membiarkan Jeongguk yang terduduk di sampingnya menikmati keheningan yang sejenak terjadi di antara keduanya. Pandangan Taehyung sesekali menatap Jeongguk yang tampak sibuk memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela. Melihatnya jadi membuat Taehyung kembali teringat kejadian kemarin lusa ketika ia mengantarkan Jeongguk pulang, pria itu terlihat sangat senang menatap pemandangan Seoul– sedangkan Taehyung tampaknya sudah tak lagi _**tertarik**_ dengan hal-hal yang berada di Seoul.

"Kau sudah berapa lama di Seoul?" Taehyung bertanya, sekedar berbasa-basi mengingat dirinya yang memang tak tahan dengan keadaan yang hening dan tenang. Kali ini, Jeongguk tidak merespon pertanyaannya seperti biasanya–diam; cuek, pria itu langsung membenarkan posisi duduknya dan membuka mulutnya menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung.

"Dua bulan, mungkin," jawabnya sedikit ragu. Raut wajahnya tampak kebingungan dan tak yakin dengan jawabannya sendiri. Taehyung mengulas senyumannya, kedua matanya nampak masih dapat dengan jelas menangkap ekspresi wajah Jeongguk di balik kacamata hitamnya. Sebelum pada akhirnya ia mengarahkan mobilnya memasuki gedung pencakar langit tempat dimana acara _fashion show_ yang ia ikuti berada, Taehyung kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Jeongguk yang tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Anak SMA ini terlihat sangat tak mempercayai apa yang tengah dilihatnya.

"Besar sekali," gumamnya, dan hal itu _**kembali**_ membuat Taehyung mengulas senyuman di wajahnya untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Ia melepaskan _safety belt_ yang sebelumnya melilit tubuhnya lalu menyambar ransel hitam miliknya dan ransel merah milik Jeongguk. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari mobil, dengan dua ransel yang tersampir pada masing-masing bahunya. Sebelum menutup pintu mobilnya, Taehyung membuka suaranya sejenak untuk menyadarkan Jeongguk dari 'kegiatan-mengagumi-gedung-pencakar-langit' nya. Suara beratnya yang serak lantas membuat Jeongguk tersadar dalam sekejap mata.

Bocah SMA itu segera membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jok belakang mobil, mencoba menemukan ransel merahnya–sebelum akhirnya Taehyung kembali membuka suaranya dan menunjukkan ransel merah miliknya yang tersampir di bahu kiri Taehyung. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu segera melangkah keluar dari mobil dan menutup pintu mobil dengan asal. Kedua tungkai kakinya berjalan menghampiri Taehyung, tangan kanannya mencoba untuk mengambil ransel merahnya dari bahu Taehyung– _namun model itu menolak_. Ia menghindari gerakan Jeongguk yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan ranselnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya," Jeongguk memilih untuk bungkam ketika Taehyung sudah memotong ucapannya sekalipun ia belum mengucapkan apapun. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil menyisir surai rambutnya dengan jemarinya dan menyampirkan beberapa helai poninya di balik daun telinganya. Matanya menangkap punggung lebar Taehyung yang kini tengah melangkah dengan santai di hadapannya, bahunya tampak tak terlihat terbebani sekalipun ia tengah menopang dua ransel sekaligus. Mau tak mau walau sedikit enggan dan merasa tidak enak dengan Taehyung, Jeongguk segera menggerakkan kedua tungkai kakinya melangkah mengekor mengikuti Taehyung.

Saat itu Jeongguk hanya merasa aneh,

 _ia enggan di perlakukan layaknya asisten pada umumnya,_

 _ **namun juga enggan melihat Taehyung yang tidak memperlakukannya seperti seorang asisten**_ **.**

...

"Bagaimana?" Jeongguk yang saat itu tengah sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian Taehyung dari ranselnya menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ketika sebuah suara berat tampak menginterupsinya. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap tubuh Taehyung yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. _As an opening, he looks so perfect with those outfits_. Kemeja putih yang melapisi tubuhnya, celana panjang yang merangkap jenjang kakinya dengan begitu sempurna, tatanan rambut yang dipola dengan begitu maskulin, dan jas hitam yang membuat segalanya menjadi _more than perfect_. Jeongguk akui– sebenarnya Taehyung memang pantas mengenakan setelan apapun, sekalipun yang tampak santai tanpa selera _fashion_ ; pria bermarga Kim itu sudah seperti anak Tuhan yang mendapatkan begitu banyak kelebihan. Tak ada sedikitpun cacat yang dimilikinya– _kecuali otak idiotnya_ , well.

" _Perfectly perfect_ ," ungkap Jeongguk sambil tersenyum tipis, mengacungkan kedua jempolnya untuk meyakini Taehyung dan kembali sibuk membenahi isi tas pria bermarga Kim tersebut. Mendengar jawaban Jeongguk yang cukup memuaskan, Taehyung segera menghampiri anak SMA itu dan membantunya membenahi pakaiannya. "Tidak usah, hari ini aku benar-benar tidak merasa seperti asistenmu. Kau menjemputku, lalu membawaku pergi, dan sekarang membantuku melakukan tugasku. Biarkan aku menjadi 'asistenmu yang sebenarnya' kali ini," ungkap Jeongguk, sambil mendorong pelan dada Taehyung–memberinya kode untuk melangkah mundur dan pergi menjauhinya.

"Aku tidak tega melihat anak SMA sepertimu melakukan tugas seorang asisten, kau tahu–sekalipun kau memang asistenku. Kau itu sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri, jadi santai saja, aku tidak menuntut apa-apa dari itu semua; _well_ , kecuali sikap cuekmu yang harus sedikit diperbaiki. Tidak baik jika anak SMA terlalu banyak cuek seperti itu," ucap Taehyung dengan jenaka, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak–tertawa sendiri seperti biasa, Jeongguk bahkan nampaknya tak merasa tertarik dengan lelucon garing Taehyung.

Melihat respon Jeongguk kepadanya yang tidak mengalami perubahan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu (masih tetap cuek), Taehyung memilih untuk duduk di kursinya dan membiarkan _stylish_ nya mulai mempoles wajahnya.

...

"Sempurna," ujar Jeongguk ketika Taehyung keluar dari ruang ganti, menanyakannya mengenai penampilannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sukses sebagai opening, lalu 3 shifts sisanya ia lakukan secara berurutan membuat tugasnya kini telah selesai dalam kurun waktu kurang dari tiga jam. Masih tersisa banyak waktu, dan Taehyung enggan untuk segera kembali pada apartemennya ataupun apartemen Jeongguk.

"Kau ingin langsung pulang?" Jeongguk bertanya, sambil menyampirkan ransel merahnya pada bahunya. Taehyung yang mendengar tawaran Jeongguk menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan tangannya menyambar tas hitam besarnya lalu melangkah pergi–diikuti oleh Jeongguk yang mengekor kecil di belakangnya. "Kau mau kemana? Pergi ke toko baju lagi? Berbelanja lagi?" Tanya Jeongguk, sambil bersusah payah menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Taehyung.

"Aku punya banyak tempat untuk dikunjungi sebenarnya, _sih_ ," jawab Taehyung dengan lugu, lalu menatap lemat-lemat ekspresi bocah SMA disampingnya ini–ia terkejut, hendak protes kepada Taehyung untuk segera membawanya kembali ke apartemennya karena ia rasa ia tidak sanggup untuk menemani Taehyung mengunjungi semua tempat yang muncul di otaknya. "Tapi kurasa festival makanan di dekat sini boleh juga, _ngomong-ngomong_ aku juga lapar. Kemarikan ranselmu, biar aku taruh di mobil, kau menunggu saja di depan gerbang," ujar Taehyung, mengulurkan tangannya dan segera mengambil ransel Jeongguk. Jari telunjuknya tergerak untuk menunjuk tempat dimana Jeongguk harus menunggunya, lalu tersenyum tipis melihat pria yang lebih muda kini tengah berlari kecil menghampiri tempat yang Taehyung maksud.

Dengan gesit, Taehyung segera membuka mobilnya dan meletakkan tas hitamnya serta ransel milik Jeongguk. Setelah itu, ia segera menutup dan mengunci pintu mobilnya, lalu berjalan menghampiri Jeongguk yang baru saja sampai. "Jalan kaki saja, _ya?_ Kau tidak rematik, kan? Aku bosan naik mobil terus," Taehyung segera merangkul pundak Jeongguk dan menyeret anak SMA itu untuk berjalan lebih cepat. _Habisnya_ , Jeongguk tidak akan berjalan ataupun bergerak cepat sebelum ada yang memaksa atau mendorongnya untuk bergerak. Dan sepertinya, menarik atau merangkul Jeongguk akan menjadi keseharian baru bagi Taehyung untuk kedepannya karena asistennya ini benar-benar lama jika sedang berjalan; _terutama kalau benar-benar sedang tidak niat berjalan_.

"Apa di Busan ada festival makanan seperti ini juga?"

"Eum– jarang, sebenarnya. Tapi kalau sedang mengadakan perayaan tahun baru atau hari besar, selalu ada stan makanan di pinggir pantai. Mungkin itu festival makanan, tapi hanya di hari tertentu saja," ujar Jeongguk, dengan kedua matanya yang sibuk terfokus pada apa yang tengah dilihatnya sekarang. Beberapa meter di hadapannya sudah terpajang ratusan, atau mungkin ribuan stan makanan yang menjajakan makanan kecil–bahkan samar-samar Jeongguk dapat melihat makanan khas Busan yang juga disediakan disana.

"Odeng!" Jeongguk mencicit kesenangan, ketika pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu stan yang menjual odeng–makanan favoritnya. Kedua tangannya segera tergerak untuk merangkak masuk ke dalam saku celananya, sebelum pada akhirnya ekspresi wajah pria itu segera berganti. Ia tampak terkejut, dan ekspresinya tersebut mampu membuat Taehyung yang berdiri di sampingnya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Dompetku tertinggal di ranselku!" Ia menjerit tertahan, hampir berteriak frustasi. Sedangkan Taehyung, kini sibuk menahan mulutnya untuk tidak menyemburkan tawanya. Jeongguk si bocah SMA cuek yang hobi memanggilnya idiot dan selalu mencaci-makinya ini kini benar-benar terlihat konyol hanya karena dompetnya yang tertinggal di ranselnya. _Come on_ , tertinggal bukan berarti hilang, bukan? Seluruh uang, kartu kredit, atau mungkin kartu _Time Zone_ nya masih aman seratus persen.

"Tidak baik jika seorang _hyung_ sedang berjalan berdua dengan _dongsaeng_ nya seperti sekarang ini membiarkan _dongsaeng_ nya membeli makanan ataupun barang yang diinginkannya dengan uangnya sendiri. Karena aku ini _hyung_ yang baik dan kau adalah _dongsaeng_ yang luar biasa jutek; tidak bisa sopan dengan _hyung_ nya; terkena syndrom _calling-Taehyung-idiot_ –semua yang kau ambil hari ini adalah traktiranku."

"Woah– serius?"

"Percaya padaku atau semua traktiranku kucabut?"

"Percaya, percaya! Kalau begitu ayo beli Odeng!" Jeongguk segera menarik pergelangan Taehyung dan melesat dengan susah payah menembus rombongan orang-orang yang berdesakkan menuju stan Odeng yang sejak tadi diincarnya. " _Ahjussi_! Odengnya dua porsi, _this idiot will pay it all!_ " Jeongguk berteriak keras, dari antrian terbelakang yang kini ditempatinya. Suaranya yang terdengar nyaring diantara para pembeli di stan Odeng itu lantas menarik perhatian dan menatap bocah SMA tersebut–lalu beralih pada Kim Taehyung, si pria berparas malaikat yang mampu membuat semua orang tercekat melihatnya.

Terlalu tercekat, sampai-sampai si penjual Odengpun sudah seperti mayat yang terbujur kaku melihat sosok yang selama ini dielu-elukan oleh masyarakat mengenai betapa tampannya ia. Jeongguk hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh melihat reaksi orang, lalu diam-diam menerobos masuk ke antrian terdepan. " _Ahjussi_ , cepat Odengku! Taehyung akan membayarnya nanti!" Jeongguk mengguncang tubuh pria tambun penjual Odeng dan menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

" _Nak_ , apa porsi yang satunya ini untuk Kim Taehyung- _ssi_?" Pria itu bertanya, sambil mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Taehyung yang tengah dikerubuti banyak orang. Persis gula yang dikerubuti semut. _Orang manis memang banyak penggemarnya_ , pikir Taehyung bangga sambil meladeni beberapa fansnya yang memintanya untuk mengambil foto bersama.

"Untukku, tentu saja! Tapi yang akan membayarnya dia!"

"A- astaga, ambil saja, gratis, gratis! Sampaikan salamku padanya, lalu bilang mampirlah sekali-kali ke kedai Odengku di distrik Seongpa!" Jeongguk mendecih ketika pria paruh baya itu segera memberinya dua porsi Odeng persis seperti pesanannya lalu segera mendorong punggungnya untuk menjauh–atau lebih seperti mendorongnya untuk segera menghampiri Taehyung dan menyampaikan pesannya.

"Tae, ayo!" Sebuah tendangan kecil yang susah payah Jeongguk berikan dari sela-sela keramaian penggemar Taehyung yang mengerubuninya mampu membuat Taehyung segera menemukan keberadaan Jeongguk. "Pfft– astaga, bocah SMA konyol," gumamnya menahan tawa saat tak sengaja menangkap Jeongguk yang kini tengah terhimpit diantara penggemarnya sambil mati-matian menahan kedua Odeng yang tergenggam erat di tangannya agar tidak tumpah.

Dengan mudah menggunakan tubuh kerempengnya, Taehyung menyelip keluar dari kerubunan penggemarnya dan segera menarik lengan Jeongguk agar anak itu mengikuti langkahnya untuk melarikan diri. "Ya Tuhan, pelan-pelan, pelan-pelan! Nanti Odengku tumpah!" Jeongguk menjerit tertahan ketika ia berlari dan beberapa tetes kuah Odengnya mengalir keluar, bahkan beberapa kali menciprati tangannya dan menghasilkan sensasi melepuh yang luar biasa.

"Kau ini kenapa masih bisa-bisanya mengutamakan Odengmu sih?"

"Aku lapar, sial."

"Yasudah, mana Odengku?"

"Kau kan tidak memesan Odeng denganku tadi!"

"Tapi kau membeli dua–"

"Enak saja, dua-duanya punyaku! Lagipula penjualnya memberikan ini gratis, aku tidak jadi menggunakan uangmu, jadi tidak perlu balasan apapun untuk itu!"

Taehyung mengelus dadanya mati-matian menahan emosinya untuk tidak segera menendang bocah SMA (yang sayangnya asistennya ini) dihadapannya ini. Jeongguk memang terlihat tenang dan tidak banyak bicara, hanya saja Taehyung tak menyangka jika bocah SMA yang hidup penuh sarkasme ini ternyata seseorang yang bawel jika sudah menyangkut makanannya. Mengingatnya Taehyung segera tersenyum miris–bahkan nampaknya eksistensi dua porsi Odeng di hadapan Jeongguk jauh lebih berarti bagi bocah SMA itu dibandingkan dengan keberadaannya. Bahkan ia bisa-bisanya melahap Odengnya tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arahnya.

"Odengnya enak, mau mencicipinya?"

Lamunan Taehyung pecah dalam hitungan kurang dari setengah detik ketika Jeongguk mendadak membuka suaranya dan menyodorkan sepotong ikan yang ia apit di sumpitnya, tepat di hadapan mulut Taehyung. "Mau tidak?" Tanyanya lagi, masih dengan setia mengarahkan sumpitnya di hadapan mulut Taehyung. Melihat perlakuan _jarang-jarang-baik_ nya Jeongguk, Taehyung segera membuka mulutnya dan memasukkan sepotong ikan yang disodorkan oleh Jeongguk dengan cepat. "Enak, kan? Aku tidak pandai berbohong kalau soal makanan," ujarnya bangga. "Oh iya, paman penjualnya ini menitipkan salam kepadamu, katanya juga kau harus mengunjungi kedai Odengnya sesekali di distrik Seongpa. Kau harus pergi untuk membuatnya senang, tapi jangan lupa mengajakku! Lalu kau harus menjadi _hyung_ yang baik kepada _dongsaeng_ nya dengan mentraktirku. _Arrachi_?" Tanyanya memastikan, lalu kembali melahap Odengnya.

Taehyung meringis kecil–alih-alih menyampaikan pesan, Jeongguk lebih terlihat seperti tengah merayunya untuk mentraktirnya makan di kedai Odeng tersebut. Mau tak mau, Taehyung hanya mengangguk pasrah menyetujui celotehan Jeongguk–lalu berakhir dengan Jeongguk yang menjerit kesenangan, dan kembali melahap Odengnya seakan hidupnya hanya bergantung pada makanan berbahan dasar ikan tersebut.

"Sudah jam tujuh, kau masih mau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul atau langsung kembali ke apartemen? _Ngomong-ngomong_ , besok Senin. Jadwalku kosong, dan itu berarti kau harus sekolah. Jangan pulang terlalu malam," ucap Taehyung sambil menatap Jeongguk di sampingnya. Bocah SMA disampingnya itu tak bergeming untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ia segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan pergelangan tangan Taehyung, "...ada apa?" Taehyung bertanya dengan ragu.

"Aku belum menyelesaikan tugas matematikaku, astaga, astaga! Mati aku, mati aku!" Jeongguk menjambak ujung rambutnya kasar, sedangkan matanya terus menatap Taehyung seakan ia meminta pertolongan kepadanya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Jeongguk, mau tak mau Taehyung hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kubantu, aku berani bersumpah aku cukup handal menyelesaikan soal matematika," ucap Taehyung dengan santai, tangannya segera menyambar pergelangan tangan Jeongguk. "Yang sekarang harus diutamakan itu untuk cepat-cepat membawamu pulang biar kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu, jadi besok pagi pelajaranmu tidak akan terganggu karena mengantuk atau _whatever_ , _pokoknya_ aku sudah pernah memperingatkanmu tentang waktu sekolahmu," lanjutnya, lalu tanpa rasa bersalah segera mendorong tubuh Jeongguk masuk ke dalam mobil ketika keduanya sudah sampai pada tempat dimana Taehyung memarkirkan mobilnya.

Mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Jeongguk segera memincingkan matanya tak senang dan menatap pria yang kini tengah memasang _safety belt_ nya, dengan malas. Ia masih mengingat jelas sederet kalimat Taehyung yang tak akan mengurusi ribuan masalahnya jika itu menyangkut sekolahnya–terutama mengenai nilainya yang anjlok atau mewakili kedua orang tuanya jika ia mendapatkan panggilan konseling. Mengingat opsi kedua, Jeongguk hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya malas. Dari awal ia memang tidak pernah meminta Taehyung untuk mengurusi masalahnya mengenai hal ini, itu atau apapun itu; _tapi tetap saja pria itu memperingatinya_.

"Dengar ya, sekalipun kau ini asistenku, kau masih duduk di bangku SMA. Kau pikir aku bisa meminta anak SMA sepertimu untuk meluangkan seluruh waktumu dan menuruti kemauanku, melakukan ini itu. Aku ini _hyung_ mu, bagaimanapun juga–sekalipun kita tidak sedarah, sekalipun kau tidak sudi menganggapku sebagai _hyung_ mu, bagaimanapun juga aku lebih tua darimu dan mulai dari sekarang kau akan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku. Kau yang masih muda tidak bisa membuatku untuk memperlakukanmu seperti asisten pada umumnya, dan itu berarti aku harus menjagamu."

Menyadari tatapan memincing dari Jeongguk, Taehyung kembali membuka suaranya dan berceloteh panjang lebar–membuat yang lebih muda hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Hubungan antara Jeongguk dan Taehyung jauh lebih seperti air dan api–Jeongguk yang tenang dipertemukan dengan Taehyung yang membara; sikap keduanya ini jelas saling melawan satu sama lain. "Kau benar-benar ingin menjagaku?" tanya Jeongguk tak acuh, dengan pandangannya yang sibuk menatap keluar jendela–kebiasaannya yang selalu Taehyung temukan setiap kali Jeongguk menaiki mobilnya.

"Tentu saja, kau pikir aku main-main?"

"– _anyway_ , aku tidak pernah memintamu melakukan itu, _sih_. Jadi kalau kau mengharapkan bayaran, aku tidak cukup kaya untuk menggajimu–karena itu kan aku bekerja menjadi asistenmu."

"...bocah SMA keparat tidak tahu diri."

Taehyung mendecih, mencemooh pria yang lebih muda disampingnya itu. Sedangkan yang dicemooh, hanya terus memalingkan wajahnya menatap pemandangan diluar jendela–dengan segaris senyuman tipis di bibirnya. _Puas membuat pria yang lebih tua stres dengan sikap jutekmu, Jeon?_

...

"Astaga, aku tak mengerti! Jelaskan lagi!"

Suara buku yang dilempar asal terdengar dari ruang apartemen Jeongguk. Pria itu menatap bukunya yang baru saja ia lempar dengan malas, sedangkan Taehyung yang terduduk disampingnya hanya bisa menyeruput minumannya. Sudah dua jam lebih keduanya terduduk di sofa dengan Taehyung yang menjelaskan setiap soal matematika yang dianggap susah oleh Jeongguk. Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh malam, itu berarti, seharusnya Jeongguk sudah tidur sejak jam sembilan tadi–setahu Taehyung itu jam tidur seorang pelajar yang benar.

"Ya Tuhan, aku berani bersumpah, Jeon Jeongguk. Dari tadi aku berceloteh menerangkan satu rumus yang sama untuk ratusan kalinya, dan kau tetap tidak mengerti? Kita sudah dua jam seperti ini, dan dari sepuluh soal yang kau dapat– tidak satupun yang sudah selesai! Otakmu dimana, astaga, otakmu! Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya dengan cara termudah, dan kau benar-benar tidak memahaminya secara baik?!"

"Kau menjelaskannya terlalu cepat!"

"Kau tadi _menggamparku_ karena menjelaskannya terlalu lambat!"

"Maksudku tidak terlalu cepat, tidak terlalu lamban!"

"Terus sekarang maumu apa?!"

"Jelaskan lagi..."

Taehyung memijat pelipisnya melihat tatapan memohon Jeongguk yang terpapar di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak kuat kalau sudah diberikan tatapan menyedihkan seperti itu–bahkan Sujeong sendiri menggunakan jurus tersebut sebagai jurus ampuhnya untuk membuat Taehyung menuruti kemauannya ketika mereka bertengkar hebat. "Tuhan tolong aku, kalau begini terus aku tidak bisa mati dengan tenang," gumam Taehyung, masih terus memijat pelipisnya mencoba untuk menghilangkan stresnya.

"Ini sudah terlalu larut untuk melanjutkannya lagi. Lebih baik sekarang kau mandi, biar aku menjawab semua soalnya, setelah mandi aku bisa menjamin aku sudah menyelesaikannya dan habis itu kau bisa menyalinnya di bukumu."

Taehyung mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Jeongguk untuk cepat-cepat pergi. Yang lebih muda hanya bisa mendengus kesal lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, lalu kembali dengan handuk yang tersampir di bahu kanannya dan setelan baju di bahu kirinya. Jeongguk melangkah melewati Taehyung sambil mendengus kasar, persetan dengan Taehyung yang sudah membantunya mengerjakan soal matematika walau nihil hasilnya sejak tadi. Masa bodoh. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan yang ia butuhkan hanya istirahat.

...

Jeongguk memandangi Taehyung yang sedang berkutat dengan kertas kosong di genggamannya. Handuk yang terletak asal di atas kepalanya tampak membuat penglihatannya tidak begitu baik–salahkan poninya dan handuknya yang sama-sama bekerja sama menutupi kedua belah matanya, membuat pria itu beberapa kali tersandung saat berjalan-jalan melewati karpet ruang tamunya.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu, jangan berjalan seperti itu, _bodoh_ ," Taehyung mengomentari asal Jeongguk yang kini terlihat konyol di matanya. Ia mendecak malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya–terlalu lelah untuk kembali bertengkar dengan Jeongguk walau perkataannya secara tidak langsung sudah menyulut emosi yang lebih muda. "Hey, kemari sebentar, cepat selesaikan tugasmu," interupsi Taehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Jeongguk untuk duduk. Tangannya terulur untuk memberikan secarik kertas dengan angka dan beberapa coretan yang memenuhinya.

"Salin!"

"Aku tahu, idiot."

Jeongguk menyahuti perintah Taehyung dengan ketus tatkala tangannya segera menyambar kertas yang diulurkan oleh Taehyung, lalu mengambil bukunya yang masih terpojok akibat lemparannya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Kedua kakinya melangkah ogah-ogahan menuju ruang makan lalu duduk dengan asal di kursi meja makan–mengabaikan Taehyung yang sejak tadi menepuk-nepuk sofa yang tengah di dudukinya seakan ia sudah mempersilahkan bocah SMA itu untuk duduk di tempat yang lebih nyaman. Perilaku Jeongguk membuat Taehyung mencelos, ingin kembali berceloteh untuk menyudutkan pria yang lebih muda–tapi terbesit rasa malas juga karena ia yang tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut pada Jeongguk. Bagaimanapun juga, sekurang ajar apapun Jeongguk, ia itu masih dibawah umur–mengingatnya saja mampu membuat Taehyung meringis.

 _Apa benar ada anak dibawah umur sekasar Jeongguk?_

"Hari ini aku menginap di apartemenmu saja, sudah terlalu malam," ucap Taehyung, sambil perlahan bangkit dari duduknya si sofa. Kedua kakinya melangkah mendekati Jeongguk yang kini tampak tenang menyalin jawaban matematika yang dikerjakannya tadi. "Kau tidak maukan melihat wajah tampanku masuk dalam kabar berita karena meninggal ketika mengendarai mobil malam-malam dalam keadaan mengantuk, dan ternyata setelah dicari tahu alasan mengapa ia mengendarai mobil ketika mengantuk seperti itu karena ternyata asistennya tidak membiarkannya menginap di apartemennya," lanjutnya.

"Peduli apa aku dengan kau yang mati."

Jeongguk menyahuti, dengan _nyolot_.

"Terserah astaga, dasar cumi-cumi bau amis," umpat Taehyung, hampir menendang kursi yang di duduki Jeongguk jika saja ia tidak ingat jika malam ini ia akan menginap di apartemen bocah SMA ini–atau bisa saja jika ia tetap menendang kursi tersebut, pada detik selanjutnya Jeongguk akan segera menginjak-injak tubuhnya dengan sadis. "Aku pinjam kamar mandi, kebelet _pipis_!"

Jeongguk memincing, ketika melihat Taehyung yang melesat menuju kamar mandi begitu saja setelah menghampirinya. Pria berambut hitam legam ini hendak kembali menggoreskan pulpennya diatas buku matematikanya, jika saja fokusnya tidak mendadak hancur mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang dibanting–ulah Taehyung; mendengar hal tersebut Jeongguk segera menjerit dan mengumpat Taehyung dengan berbagai sumpah serapah mematikannya.

Selang beberapa menit di kamar mandi– (dan saat itu juga Jeongguk harus mati-matian menahan emosinya dan menutup kedua telinganya ketika mendengar suara Taehyung yang sibuk menggelar konser di dalam kamar mandi) Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai keluar dari kamar mandi. Wajahnya tampak basah, disusul dengan beberapa helai rambutnya yang lepek meneteskan air. Aroma _lemon_ menguar diikuti dengan keluarnya pria tersebut–membuat Jeongguk lantas mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau mandi?"

"Tidak," jawab Taehyung santai, namun juga disandingi dengan aksen serius yang menandakan bahwa ia memang tidak bermain-main mengenai jawabannya tadi. "Aku hanya menggunakan sabun mandimu untuk mencuci kaki dan tangan," lanjutnya, sambil beberapa kali mengusak surainya yang basah.

"Bagaimana tugasmu, sudah selesai?"

Jeongguk menggeleng, lalu menatap buku matematikanya dengan lesu. "Aku tidak tahu kalau matematika di tingkat SMA akan sesulit ini," desahnya frustasi. Seulas senyuman tergambar di wajah Taehyung ketika kedua matanya secara tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi penuh derita Jeongguk. Pria yang lebih tua lantas menarik salah satu kursi di dekatnya dan menariknya mendekati Jeongguk, lalu meletakkan bokongnya di kursi tersebut.

"Kerjakan, akan aku temani sampai selesai."

Setelah Taehyung menyelesaikan ucapannya, keheningan langsung menyelimuti keduanya. Jeongguk belum benar-benar kembali melanjutkan kerjanya, matanya hanya menyalang kosong menatap bukunya–sedangkan sudut matanya sibuk mencuri pandang ke arah Taehyung yang terduduk memperhatikannya di sampingnya.

"Taetae hyung _ie_...,"

"Ya?"

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini."

Jeongguk menatap Taehyung untuk sesaat, lalu segera menyambar pulpennya dan kembali menyalin jawaban Taehyung di bukunya. Mendengar ucapan singkat Jeongguk, pria yang lebih tua sedikit tersentak–entah reflek atau apapun itu. Tapi ia baru menyadari satu hal, bahwa mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Jeongguk bersikap semanis itu. Selain itu–malam ini merupakan pertama kalinya Jeongguk memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'hyung' didampingi dengan nama panggilan yang entah didapatkannya dari mana.

" _Taetae hyung_ ie _...,"_

Lumayan, namanya menjadi terdengar lebih manis.

Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman kembali melintasi celah diantara kedua garis bibir Taehyung. Kedua mata elang model tersebut menatap Jeongguk yang kini tengah sibuk berkutat dengan tugasnya. Pandangannya berganti menjadi ramah untuk sesaat–lalu ia menyeringai kecil. _Dasar anak SMA labil_ , batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Uwoooh, akhirnya apdet juga 9*^*)9 saya udah cukup stres ngurusin **Police and Detective** , dan nekat nambah ff dengan length chaptered. But lumayanlah happy, sekarang saya bisa apdet chapter for 6k+ words, for this chapter and the newest one of **Police and Detective**.

And anyway, buat yang request minyoon di **Police and Detective** , saya minta maaf say, request-an kamu belum bisa saya penuhin ;;; bukannya mau ngecewain or anything else, alur cerita saya udah klop buat ngejadiin yoonmin. But tenang, k. Saya kan bilang saya ini klop in both yoonmin or minyoon, so ada kemungkinan buat nambahin pair minyoon di ff ini (mereka udah muncul juga di chap awal, kan?)

Dan anyway soal genre, saya udah meringatin bakal ada _**'angst'**_ sekalipun di chap awal gak keliatan, total. _**Angst**_ bakal ada di chap akhir, so jangan protes kalo nanti endingnya bener-bener diluar harapan (happy ending).

SO PLEASE, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASEEEEE!


End file.
